So Much for My Happy Ending
by Ilovenumber77
Summary: In the original script of the Pilot, Scully has a boyfriend. What if that script was used and Scully had a boyfriend long before she met Fox Mulder? What would happen when she did finally meet the FBI's most Unwanted? Season 1. Explains '92 to '93 jump.
1. Ice cream, Phones, and Men

_**PLEASE NOTE…**_

…_**Okay, I'm not re-writing the cryptic summery on the X files main page. I thought it would be fun to write Ethan (Scully's BF) back into the X files storyline, starting with pre-xf, then on to the Pilot and (eventually) on to Deep Throat. My intention is to explain the mysterious jump from 1992 to 1993 in the beginning of season one. Most just think it's a typo, but what if the gap really occurred? And what happened in that time? BE WARNED: It starts off slow, but it won't be long before Mulder comes into the picture; I promise. Actually, you could probably skip the first chapter and the story would still make sense. So if the first chapter's wearing you down, just skip it. This summery is updated as of May 11, 2011, because I think the original (which you'll find on the next page) says a whole lot of nothing. Please review! **_

**Chapter 1: Ice cream, Phones, and Men**

Washington D.C.

Scully's Apartment

8:31 P.M. February 14, 1991

Dana Scully padded across her living room in sweatpants, a baggy sweatshirt, and stretched out socks, tub of cookies and cream in hand. She had just come out a long, stress-relieving bubble bath, and she decided to throw on some comfortable clothes and see what was on the tube.

She left it on what seemed to be a world war two documentary and curled her feet under her and put yet another spoonful of heavenly goodness into her mouth.

The phone rang.

She sighed and put her ice cream down and went to the kitchen and picked it after the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Dana, I was going to leave a message. What are you doing at home?" It was Sandra, Scully's best friend. There was noise in the background; she was probably at a club.

"Having some alone time. It's Friday and I had a hard week at work."

"Dana, it's Valentine's Day and you're home alone. When are you going to get out there and meet people, get yourself a man?"

"Sandra, that's the last thing I need and you know it."

"Are you talking about Michael? That was over a year ago and you dumped his sorry ass after two weeks. Not every man in the world is an asshole; you just have to look a little harder for the good ones. You're not trying hard enough. That's the problem."

Scully sighed. Why were all her friends so utterly completely different from her? They were all either married or 'go get 'em' one night standers. Sandra was the latter.

"I don't think it works like that. If there's someone out there for me, he'll find me, and I'm _very _willing to wait a long, long time."

"And that's why you'll always fail."

_Fail at what? Not getting in bed with a different guy every weekend?_

"Dana, why don't you come out to the club with me? I might be fun."

"I'll pass."

"Well, if not the club, somewhere. Just get out of the house, take a night on the town. Grab something to eat, meet people, something! Stop being the cave dweller."

Scully said nothing.

"I see you're considering. I got to go; Todd's back from the bathroom. I'll call you tomorrow to see how it went."

The line went dead.

Scully hung the phone up and stood there. Would it be the end of the world if she went out tonight? What was the worse that could happen? And she was hungry any way.

"What the hell," she said aloud removing the pony tail from her still damp hair.

She turned off the TV and threw the ice cream back in the freezer.

Stripping down to her under garments, she went to her closet and put on a pair of old skinny jeans and a crimson sweater with a slightly revealing v-neck. She replaced her socks and put on dark brown suede snow boots that went up to just below her knees and had a four inch platform heel.

She applied her make up quickly and easily, but her hair was another story. It was almost dry and was frizzy and kinky. She put gel in it and blow dried it. Slick and wavy now. She heated up her curling iron and went all-out curls. Oddly different, but not bad. After a spray or two of hairspray and a sprits of her favorite perfume, she grabbed her wallet and coat and was out the door.

She hailed down a cab.

"Where to?" asked the rather distinguished black driver. She guessed he was a respectable husband and father, or at least a loyal man to his girl. He defiantly had something to go home to, and it wasn't a cocaine shop. She made a mental reminder to pay this guy at least double of what he asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. Do you know anywhere that wouldn't be crowded?"

He eyed her curiously. "You're not meeting someone?"

"Nothing that's pre-planned."

He laughed. It was a deep, joyful laugh, one that you would only expect to come from Santa Claus.

"Well, I know of a small diner that stays open late. I'm pretty sure that it won't be too packed, especially at 9:11."

"Take me there, please."

"Sure thing. It will take about twenty minutes to get there."

"That's okay."

He put the car into gear and drove off into the night.

Retur


	2. Do You Mind If I Sit Here?

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Rating: PG (PG-13 to be safe, it all depends on your flavor, really. To me, horrors are always R and Comedies are always PG-13. Shrugs if you can make sense of that, okay, but this is not comedy. It has angst. And angst for me is always PG. G is everything else except sex, which is a gimme X rating. Whatever. Just know that some content may…okay, IS unsuitable for young children. I'm done now.)

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? If I'm drug off to court , THEN I'll say my name isn't Chris Carter and I'm getting no profit for scribbles on a piece of paper that happen to have Mulder and Scully's name on it, okay? Btw, CC reads this stuff right? So he should be honored that people have nothing better to do than write stories based on his awesome TV show, right?

Feedback: Crave it, need it, want it.

Summery: What if Ethan never just "went away?" that he really existed? What if Scully and him had a relationship? What if Scully wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man: Marry gasp! Prince Charming? What if she was simply having the time of her life?...then was assigned to the X files. Things will start to get complicated, and everything she thought she would have forever, will crumble to nothingness before her very eyes. So much for Paradise, so much for a life with love, so much for her happy ending….

Author's Note: At the end.

**Chapter 2: "Do You Mind if I Sit Here?"**

9:34 P.M.

Scully paid the man fifty dollars when they arrived at the diner. She gave him a sweet thank you when his face showed that he was literally struck dumb. She exited the car and approached the building he silently pointed at. It was called Rusty's Bar and Grill, and the man was right; it wasn't _too _packed.

She entered and took a barstool seat. A thin elderly lady from behind the bar gave her a menu.

"Alone tonight, are we?"

"Yep."

"Then your first drink is free. No one should be alone on tonight of all nights."

"Everybody's been saying that. I like being alone."

The lady gave her the look. "You need alcohol; I can tell."

"Yes, but you're treating me like I just got dumped."

"No, I just know you need alcohol. What'll it be?"

She quirked an eyebrow. "Bourbon, straight."

"Coming right up," and she grabbed an unopened bottle from underneath and popped the cork off, filling a glass pint half way.

"You're giving me this for free…as a first drink? That's a little unorthodox, isn't it?"

"No, you look like the type who can hold their liquor. You'll ask for another. I'll be back in a few to give you a chance to decide," she motioned toward the menu in Scully's hands and trotted away, on what Scully now saw to be five inch spike heels.

_She just reaches five feet in __**those**__! I thought I was short._

Scully took a swig of her newly poured drink. Damn, this was premium stuff. She wondered what the date was.

She glanced at the menu. Chicken parmesan looked good, but she always got that when she went out.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

She looked up to see a man standing next to her. He wore casual clothes, and had a bouquet of roses in his hand that hung limply at his side. He wasn't much to look at: dark blond hair, average face, about five-eight, five-nine in height. His smile was nice, however, and he didn't smell like a bum. In fact, she rather liked whatever cologne he was wearing.

"Sure," she replied, looking back at her menu.

He took the stool next to her and laid the roses on the bar table. He looked rather lost. He must have been stood up. Poor guy.

"If you're having a hard time deciding, the pot roast sandwich is to die for."

She looked at him. "You come here often?"

"Yes, they have great food and you never get turned down for it being too crowded in here."

She smiled.

He smiled back shyly, extending his hand. "I'm Ethan, Ethan Porter."

She took it and gave him a gentle shake. "I'm Dana, Dana Scully."

His grin widened and he released her. "So what is a woman like you doing all alone on Valentine's Day?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"You could, but last time I checked, I wasn't a woman."

She giggled slightly. He defiantly wasn't Mr. Humor, but at least he was light-hearted.

"But if you are asking, I was utterly stood up tonight."

"Who's the unlucky lady?"

_Oh my God! Did I just say that?! I met this average looking guy what, 30 seconds ago?_

He actually blushed at her remark. "I, um, she's been my girlfriend for about two years. It's been falling apart, though. I started noticing a change in her, well, _us _three months ago. I think she's seeing other people. As for me, well I'm sitting here talking to a beautiful red-head."

It was her turn to blush. He was gently blunt, but not an ass. He was turning out to not be such a bad guy.

"Are you ready?"

Scully jumped at the sound of the old lady's voice.

"Uh, yah, I'll have the pot roast sandwich with a side of garden salad with French dressing."

_Is that a grin on her face, or is she just smug? Who cares, I certainly don't. Now what is this guy's name again…?_

"Ethan, right?"

He nods.

"I'm guessing you haven't eaten. Are you going to get something?"

"No. I'm not hungry, but I'll probably get a drink…."

And the evening went on just like that. It wasn't the greatest night Dana ever had, but it was certainly pleasant. Pleasant: that about summed up Ethan Porter in one word.

Scully finished off her second drink as the bartender came around to pick up her cleaned plate.

"Bill, please."

"I'll pay for it, Dana."

"No, I got it."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

After paying, Scully looked at her watch; 10:43. "Sorry to cut this short, but I've gotta get home."

"Are you with someone?"

She stared at him. "No, why?"

"If you don't have any plans for tomorrow morning, I was wondering if we could meet here at nine and have breakfast, if you wouldn't mind."

She searched his eyes. They were, happy; just happy.

"Yah, I think I can do that."

He smiles, and offers her the bouquet. "I think you deserve these more than the trash can, or my old girlfriend for that matter."  
She observes the bunch of white and crimson roses and takes them.

"Thank you."

"No, thank _you_. You've really made my night, even my whole week."

She smiled and looked down. He wasn't just pleasant; he was sweet.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll defiantly make an effort." She hailed a cab, and, waving goodbye, told the driver Georgetown and disappeared into the thick night traffic.

Author's Note: So, this is my second chapter. She finally meets him. What now? I will only post the next chapter if asked. Comments are appreciated; I'd like to know how I'm doing.


	3. Working for the FBI equals Boring

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Rating: PG (PG-13 to be safe, it all depends on your flavor, really. To me, horrors are always R and Comedies are always PG-13. Shrugs if you can make sense of that, okay, but this is not comedy. It has angst. And angst for me is always PG. G is everything else except sex, which is a gimme X rating. Whatever. Just know that some content may…okay, IS unsuitable for young children. I'm done now.)

Feedback: Received some, but there's always room for more .

**Disclaimer: This story isn't for everyone. It is unauthorized and does not receive profit. This piece of Fanfiction does not cure cancer. Rare side effects such as laughter and/or crying may occur. Please consult a doctor if you have a history of television watching. These are professional stunt artists; DO NOT ATTEMPT. Batteries not included. **

Summery: What if Ethan never just "went away?" that he really existed? What if Scully and him had a relationship? What if Scully wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man: Marry gasp! Prince Charming? What if she was simply having the time of her life?...then was assigned to the X files. Things will start to get complicated, and everything she thought she would have forever, will crumble to nothingness before her very eyes. So much for Paradise, so much for a life with love, so much for her happy ending….

Author's Note: At the end.

**Chapter 3: Working for the FBIBoring**

Scully's Apartment

7:25 February 15, 1991

Dana awoke to the phone ringing. Groaning, she turned on her bed-side lamp and picked it up.

"Hello?" Her voice was groggy, scratchy, and in need of water.

"Dana, sorry to wake you, but I wanted to call before I left." It was Sandra. She sounded bright, sunny, and laid.

"Where you going?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"Todd is taking me to his place. He lives out of state…actually California. I told him I've never seen the Pacific Ocean, so he wants to show me. So did you take my advice last night?"

"Oh, so this one is Mr. Friendly? Would you happen to know his real last name?"

"Do I ever? You're avoiding. You did go out last night. Are you alone in that bed of yours?"

Scully let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am, and very happy to be. I went to a small diner last night. Had some food, a few drinks, and went home."

"You met someone, but aren't sure about him yet. Understandable."

"I didn't say I met anybody."

"You didn't have to. No offence, Dana, but you're inexperienced; therefore I can read you like a book. So, what's he like? Is he the perfect gentleman? Is he cute?"

"He's good company. Not like that, I mean, he's…" she paused, at a loss of words to describe this man.

"Poor Dana, the little virgin at dating. Well, Todd's ready to go, so good luck when you see him again."

"I didn't say anything about that either!"

Sandra laughed. "You're like my own personal teenager that I have to raise! I'll call you later, bye." She hung up before Dana could respond.

_Personal teenager?! 'Little virgin at dating'?! Does she really think I'm that feral? I need some knew friends, ones who aren't high on sex._

Her alarm went off; 7:30. She punched it off andgot ready to meet Ethan Porter for the second time.

Rusty's Bar and Grill

9:01

Dana stepped out of the taxi to see the light-haired man standing in front of the diner. At seeing her, a shy smile grew on his face.

"I'm glad you came. I was afraid…never mind. Let's get you inside; it's cold." He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her through the door.

"Yummmm, it smells good in here," she said with a smile, approaching a two-seater table.

"Doesn't it? This is the best time of the day to come in here. The BTL is by far their signature hit for breakfast."

They took their coats off and sat down.

"Actually, I was in the mood for eggs; do you have any suggestions?"

"Oh God, now that you mention it, the veggie omelet is really good. So are the scrambled eggs with bacon. But if you want to go light, there's…"

"Wait, scrambled eggs with bacon!? I've already decided."

He eyed her curiously. "You aren't the dieting type?"

She shook her head. "Except for avoiding soda, I basically have no limits when it comes to food choice. I can't go without stopping at the average greasy spoon every so often."

"Huh, I would never have guessed."

She blushed and looked down. It wasn't like she did nothing to keep this body, though. Her yoga class could make her break a real sweat.

The waiter came around and took their coffee orders.

"So, what do you do for a living?" he asked.

"I work for the FBI."

"The bureau? Wow, are you a field agent?"

"No, I do background checks, the occasional autopsy, but that's my goal; to wok in the field. An FBI job is very dull if you don't. I'm aiming for VCU, but I'll settle for anything."

"You're a doctor too?! I never had a girl with that kind of smarts."

She looked at him, and he realized his mistake.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to imply… It's just…agh, I'm a real ass, aren't I?"

She took a sip of the coffee placed in front of her. "No, it's okay. I know several asses and you defiantly are not one of them. Besides, I'll take what you said as a compliment."

His smile returned. "So, I guess in your case, working for the FBI equals boring, huh?"

"I only joined a year ago. I know I have to wait to be allowed to climb the ladder. So, may I ask what you do?"

"I'm a journalist for the eight o'clock television report 'D.C. Daily'. If there's a shoot out, political scandal or just a petty robbery, my crew is covering it."

"Wow! I bet that's an interesting job. Do you do interviews?"

"Yes, when I first met you, I could tell you don't watch my broadcast. People come up and talk to me all the time, saying they recognize me."

"I don't watch the news, but I think I will start watching it now."

They ordered their food and talked and laughed and ate. And, this time, Scully let Ethan cover the bill.

"I hope you had a good time. You seemed to like the food," Ethan said as she tried to hail a taxi and casually wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes, I think I'll come here more often."

"Do you want to do something later tonight? We don't have to come here."

She looked at him. "What about the woman that stood you up last night?"

His face fell slightly. "Me and her are over."

"Really? Did you officially end it? Tell her it was over"

"Well, no…not exactly."

"Ethan, I can't do this if you don't break ties with her completely." She took out a piece of paper and a pen from her pocket. "This is my number. Call when you and her are _officially _over."

He took the paper, his hand lingering on hers longer than necessary. They stared into each others eyes for a moment.

It started to snow as a taxi came and left with a certain red head who wondered about a particular man she left standing in the cold.

Author's Note: So, what do you think? Especially Ethan touching the small of Scully's back; Mulder's spot? I'm missing Mulder, he'll enter the story soon. Read my disclaimer and tell me what you think about that too. If you guys have any plot suggestions, please feel free to post them. Not that I don't already have an idea about what I want to happen, but different ideas are always welcome.


	4. Why did God Invent Tears?

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Rating: PG (PG-13 to be safe, it all depends on your flavor, really. To me, horrors are always R and Comedies are always PG-13. Shrugs if you can make sense of that, okay, but this is not comedy. It has angst. And angst for me is always PG. G is everything else except sex, which is a gimme X rating. Whatever. Just know that some content may…okay, IS unsuitable for young children. I'm done now.)

Feedback: Received some, but there's always room for more .

**Disclaimer: This story isn't for everyone. It is unauthorized and does not receive profit. This piece of Fanfiction does not cure cancer. Rare side effects such as laughter and/or crying may occur. Please consult a doctor if you have a history of television watching. These are professional stunt artists; DO NOT ATTEMPT. Batteries not included. **

Summery: What if Ethan never just "went away?" that he really existed? What if Scully and him had a relationship? What if Scully wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man: Marry gasp! Prince Charming? What if she was simply having the time of her life?...then was assigned to the X files. Things will start to get complicated, and everything she thought she would have forever, will crumble to nothingness before her very eyes. So much for Paradise, so much for a life with love, so much for her happy ending….

Author's Note: At the end.

**Chapter Four: Why did God invent Tears?**

Scully's Apartment

11:21 A.M. February 15, 1991

Dana entered her apartment and took off her coat and hung it up. Unlacing her boots, she looked over at her phone in her kitchen. The answering machine light wasn't blinking; no messages.

_He'll call. Just give him a chance to get done what he needs to get done. He seems to like you, Dana. He'll call._

She shrugged off her conscience and pretended not to care if Ethan ever got back with her at all.

She went into her bathroom to take a bubble bath.

2:45

Scully was curled up on her couch with a book. However, she couldn't concentrate. She kept eying the phone. It hasn't rung yet.

_Maybe he got tied up with something. He'll call. He's just a guy, anyway. Even if he doesn't call, it won't matter. But he'll call. He has to._

5:54

Scully was watching TV, some nature thing, trying to ignore her growling stomach. She expected Ethan to take her out to eat again, so she didn't want to eat anything. The phone was as quiet as ever.

_Why isn't he calling? He didn't get back together with that other chick, did he? No, remember Dana, you don't care either way. Maybe it's some as stupid as him losing your number. What is he doing right now? It doesn't matter; he wasn't that great of a guy anyway._

She walked over to her freezer and pulled out her ice cream and spoon and started to shovel it in.

7:39

Scully sat at her counter, empty ice cream tub beside her, staring at her mute phone.

_He got back with his girlfriend, I just know it. Dana, you don't care. But I do care! Why get together with me just to leave without a word? Maybe something really important came up and he just forgot? No, he thinks ever meeting me was a mistake and he's probably spending his time with what's-her-face. I take back what I said; he is an ass._

She got up and went to bedroom deciding to turn in early. She wanted to lose herself in her dreams anyway.

8:02

Dana stared at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth.

_What's wrong with me? What is it about me that he didn't like, that he would rather go with that other girl instead of me? Is it the way I look, they way I dress, or just me in general. Damn it Dana, you're not supposed to care. Just forget about him, the way he just forgot about you._

She spat out the toothpaste and rinsed out her mouth. She looked back up at her reflection to find silent tears running down her face and into the sink. They made soft, pitter-patter sounds on the marble.

_And damn you God for inventing tears._

She cried herself into a fitful sleep that night.

Author's Note: I know, it's short and sad. Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Thinking of Men, Looking at Men

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Rating: PG (PG-13 to be safe, it all depends on your flavor, really. To me, horrors are always R and Comedies are always PG-13. Shrugs if you can make sense of that, okay, but this is not comedy. It has angst. And angst for me is always PG. G is everything else except sex, which is a gimme X rating. Whatever. Just know that some content may…okay, IS unsuitable for young children. I'm done now.)

**Feedback: They say if you give, you receive. So, I'll say this slowly and clearly:**

**Me give fanfic, you give back review thumbs up. It's so easy, a caveman can do it. No offence to real cave people reading this story. **

Disclaimer: This story isn't for everyone. It is unauthorized and does not receive profit. This piece of Fanfiction does not cure cancer. Rare side effects such as laughter and/or crying may occur. Please consult a doctor if you have a history of television watching. These are professional stunt artists; DO NOT ATTEMPT. Batteries not included.

Summery: What if Ethan never just "went away?" that he really existed? What if Scully and him had a relationship? What if Scully wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man: Marry gasp! Prince Charming? What if she was simply having the time of her life?...then was assigned to the X files. Things will start to get complicated, and everything she thought she would have forever, will crumble to nothingness before her very eyes. So much for Paradise, so much for a life with love, so much for her happy ending….

Author's Note: At the end.

**Chapter 5: Thinking of Men, Looking at Men **

FBI Headquarters

7:51 A.M. February 17, 1991

"Hi, Scully, you're early," said Gwen Gill, sitting at her desk. She also did background checks and sat across from Scully, and was another one of her closest friends.

"Hey, GG, I didn't sleep well last night. I was missing work anyway." She took her seat.

"Miss work? Are you off your meds? I can't wait to move up the ladder, and I sure as hell know you feel the same. So, how was you're Valentine's Day weekend? By the looks of it wasn't that great."

"I went out, had a couple drinks. Didn't do much of anything else. Spent most of the weekend at home."

"Cough it up, Dana. Who's the bastard that blew you off?"

_How the hell does everyone know everything that goes on in my life?!_

"I met him on Friday. We talked and flirted, and we met again on Saturday morning. He seemed interested in me, but I told him that he had to break up with his girlfriend before we really got involved. He wanted to see me again Saturday night so I gave him my number and went home. He never called back. I guess him and his girlfriend got back together."

GG snorted. "Men are such assholes. You didn't sleep with him, did you?"

Scully shook her head.

"I wouldn't lose any sleep over it, Scully. Just forget him and move on. I'll take you to lunch today; it's on me."

"Naw, I don't need you to that. Thanks, though. I'm gonna use the washroom before I start."

"'kay."

_GG's right; I need to forget him and move on._

Scully pondered as she made her way towards the women's restroom.

_I'm not going to wait bye the phone tonight. I'm not!_

She turned the corner and ran into a man carrying some papers, knocking them out of his hands.

"Oh, I didn't see…I didn't mean to…," she stuttered as the papers fell to the floor and she kneeled down to pick them up.

She handed him the papers. "I'm…"

Damn, he was cute. He had dark brown hair, was about 6 ft. His eyes were the best feature; they were the richest of hazels. But they were deep, with meaning, as if they were trying to tell a story; a sad story.

"…sorry."

His eyes lingered on hers for a short moment, as if he was supposed to know her, but didn't know how or why. He gave her a short nod and brushed past her, walking quickly away.

She unconsciously turned and watched him go. He met up with a tall woman with dark hair and they entered the elevator, soon disappearing behind its closing doors.

"Just so you know, there's no soap in the bathroom," Scully said as she entered her working space.

GG looked up from her computer. "Oh, so who'd you see?"

"Excuse me?"

"You look like you saw someone who was damn cute, and I'm getting crush vibes. So, who was it?"

Scully rolled her eyes.

_So now my face is readable too?! I __**defiantly **__need some knew friends, or I'm going to have to associate via e-mail only!_

She simply shrugged and dialed the first number.

Author's Note: YES! Mulder finally entered my story! I was missing him. I know, I included the Foul One, but she'll be gone fast. I won't give her any speaking parts. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. I know this chapter was short too, but I won't post the next chapter until this one gets reviews. I'm eager to here your opinions.


	6. Monday Nights and Cool Manners

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Rating: PG (PG-13 to be safe, it all depends on your flavor, really. To me, horrors are always R and Comedies are always PG-13. Shrugs if you can make sense of that, okay, but this is not comedy. It has angst. And angst for me is always PG. G is everything else except sex, which is a gimme X rating. Whatever. Just know that some content may…okay, IS unsuitable for young children. I'm done now.)

**Feedback: They say if you give, you receive. So, I'll say this slowly and clearly:**

**Me give fanfic, you give back review thumbs up. It's so easy, a caveman can do it. No offense to real cave people reading this story.**

Disclaimer: This story isn't for everyone. It is unauthorized and does not receive profit. This piece of Fanfiction does not cure cancer. Rare side effects such as laughter and/or crying may occur. Please consult a doctor if you have a history of television watching. These are professional stunt artists; DO NOT ATTEMPT. Batteries not included.

Summery: What if Ethan never just "went away?" that he really existed? What if Scully and him had a relationship? What if Scully wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man: Marry gasp! Prince Charming? What if she was simply having the time of her life?...then was assigned to the X files. Things will start to get complicated, and everything she thought she would have forever, will crumble to nothingness before her very eyes. So much for Paradise, so much for a life with love, so much for her happy ending….

Author's Note: At the end.

**Chapter 6: Monday nights and Cool Manners**

Scully's Apartment

5:56 P.M. February 17, 1991

Scully arrived home to find the phone ringing. She simply stared it, watching it shake the receiver.

_Is it Ethan?_

She picked it up after the fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Dana." It was Ethan.

_Okay, Dana, don't get mad. Keep your cool. Being a bitch isn't going to help this situation. Just get straight to the point._

"Hi Ethan. I waited for your call."

_Damn it! That sounded needy!_

"I know, Dana, and I'm sorry. I had a situation come up…"

"With your girlfriend?"

_Great. I thought I wasn't going to be bitchy._

"Uh, no. I, I did end it, um, officially with her. I was going to call you when (sniff) I got a call."

_Oh, God, is he __**crying?**_

"Ethan, are you crying?"

_Well, I wanted to be direct._

She heard some more snuffles.

"Dana, I'm in Richmond (sniff) at the hospital."

"Why are you there? Are you hurt?"

"N-no. Saturday af-afternoon, I got the call tha-that my mother had (sniff) collapsed. I drove up h-here and, um, they worked on her for two days. They lost her this morning (sniff). I just n-now re-remembered to-to-to call you."

She heard his tears become more forceful.

"Ethan, do you want me to come up there?" Her words were soft.

"No. I'm coming dow-down. If you don't want to ge-get together…"

"Ethan, do you have someone to stay with tonight? You shouldn't be alone."

"No, I can't do that to you, Dana."

"I'll pick you up. What hospital are you at?"

_Stupid Stupid STUPID!_

"Richmond Medical."

"Okay, I'm leaving right now."

"Dana?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

She made a small cough and hung up.

_So, your place or his?_

"Shut up!" she yelled at her own conscience. Realizing how stupid that was, she shook her head and ran out the door.

Scully's Apartment

9:25 P.M.

"You really didn't need to take me to your place, Dana," Ethan said, taking his shoes off as Scully made coffee.

"You're distressed, and tired. You need a friend more than anything right now."

_Or something more than a friend._

She closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind of such thoughts.

"My mother would make me coffee when I came over to her house. She knew it would always calm me down and could tell her what was up."

He looked down at her as she handed him a steaming cup of the tasty liquid.

"Should I even be thinking of her? When I close my eyes, all I see is her."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ethan, I can't tell you how you should feel, but if you feel like talking, I'm here, okay?"

He nodded and smiled slightly.

She smiled back, removing her hand and walking away.

But her grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him.

She gasped and looked up into his eyes, finding nothing but fire and insanity in them.

_Oh shit, this is it._

He captured her lips with his. She struggled a little at first, but finally gave in to his invading tongue. He was literally eating her face.

His tongue reached that spot on the roof of her mouth. _The_ spot. Her knees weakened and she had to hold onto his arms for support.

Then he released her. He pulled back and scanned her eyes.

She scanned his.

"I'm sorry. I just…you're being so nice to me."

She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"It's okay. You're not thinking straight. I'm going to put some blankets on the couch for you and going to bed."

He stared at her, his eyes watery and full of regret and sorrow.

She tore her eyes away from his, and went to the closet to get a couple of blankets. Laying them on the couch, she went into her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

_It wasn't that bad. Actually, it was kinda nice._

"But he invaded my mouth. I know his mother just died and he's under a lot of stress, but he can't do that. Even if it was fatally pleasurable, which just makes it worse," she muttered under her breath.

_You brought him to your house. What do you expect?_

"A man in your house doesn't equal sex. It doesn't me he can kiss me either, a very hard, hot kiss…."

She shook her head again. This was wrong. Everything about this situation was wrong. And yet, the man was a couple of inches of drywall away from her heavily breathing body.

She pulled her pajamas on, without taking her bra off, and grabbed her gun that was up in her closet and put it on her bed-side stand.

_Is that really necessary?_

"Yes it is," she replied, making double sure that her door was locked and crawled into bed, drifting off to sleep watching the light that streamed in from under the thin wooden barrier.

6:45 A.M. February 18, 1991

She awoke the next morning to the beeping of her alarm. Groaning and shutting it off, she got up to open her door, finding it locked.

"What the hell?" she uttered, then remembered the happenings of last night.

She unlocked the door and silently crept out, finding Ethan lying on the couch, mouth gaping open, fast asleep.

_Do all men look like pigs when they sleep?_

She padded over to her kitchen and dumped out the old coffee and proceeded to make fresh. Grabbing towels from the closet, she went into the bathroom to take a quick shower, making sure the door was locked.

She stepped under the hot spray, hearing her radio turn on.

_He's up._

She cringed and quickly washed her hair and shaved as fast as she could, knicking her ankle and knee in the process.

She got out and rushed to her room, keeping her towel wrapped tightly around her.

Emerging, dressed and makeup-ed, she saw Ethan pulling his shoes on.

"Where you going?" she asked, not knowing where the words came from.

He looked up at her and said nothing for a moment. "Home. My work has no idea were I am. I forgot my cell when I went to the hospital. I better call them."

"Okay."

They shared a long, uncomfortable stare.

He pulled his coat on. "Thanks for…for letting me stay here. I'm sorry for my actions last night. Goodbye." And he was gone.

She poured herself some coffee and had a yogurt cup, eating it slowly, giving him plenty of time to call a cab and get out of there.

_To get away from you._

"His company isn't so unpleasant."

_Then why do you run from him? Stay behind locked doors? His kiss scared you off, why?_

"I don't know. Oh! I shouldn't be talking to myself!"

She threw the rest of her breakfast away and brushed her teeth. Grabbing her coffee, she left for work.

FBI Headquarters

8:07 A.M.

"Early one day, late the next. What's up?"

"Sorry, GG, a lot's been on my mind."

"You got snogged, didn't you?"

"GG!"

"You did. Was it that jerk who blew you off?"

"He didn't blow me off. His mother died yesterday after being hospitalized since Saturday."

"Oh. That's terrible."

"I picked him up from the hospital yesterday and took him to my house, knowing he shouldn't be alone.

GG threw her the look.

"He crashed on my couch. He went home today."

"You're skipping over the best part."

"There is no part to skip over."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure. So, are you guys together?"

"To be frank, I don't know. We didn't make plans to meet again."

"Well, just keep me up to date when anything juicy happens."

Scully sat down and sighed. She was tired of girlfriends. She needed a change of scene.

_Speaking of which...no, I can't go guy gazing…but that sounds __**really **__good right now..._

"I'm taking a bathroom break."

"You just got here."

"I'll be right back."

GG shook her head. "He must really be cute."

Scully ignored her and walked out of the working space.

Passing the bathrooms, she went into the elevator; the elevator she saw _him _enter just yesterday.

It was empty.

_Figures._

But then she noticed it was being called. She smiled as it headed toward…

_…the basement? Ugh, it's probably just the janitor._

The door opened to a reveal a man wearing a suit and tie. His head was turned.

"…to Skinner. Okay Diana?" The man looked forward to see a tiny redhead, her eyes averted.

The same redhead from yesterday.

_It's him! What's he doing down here? He doesn't __**work **__down here, does he?_

He entered the elevator and pressed the button for the forth floor, standing respectfully next to her as the doors closed.

The room felt warm, a sudden warmth that doesn't just happen spontaneously. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, or frightening, but oddly different.

Scully took a deep breath of the strange air and relaxed.

_God, his cologne smells god. It seems familiar, though. Do I know…?_

She sneaked a glance at him. Beautiful features, but not exactly something that should bring about familiarity.

_Nope, don't know him. Wish I did, but Ethan…_

The doors opened again, and he walked out of the elevator.

He paused. The warmth was gone. The air suddenly seemed…ordinary. But when had it changed?

He turned back around to see the last of the woman's features disappear behind the two metal plates.

He pursed his brow, but shrugged it off; knowing Skinner would be pissed if he procrastinated.

Scully felt chilled on the way back to her floor.

Author's Note: Yippee!! I gave you guys a long one! I was going to split it up into two separate chapters, but then I thought 'long chapters are funner.' (I know, funner isn't a word. Sue me.) So, whud'ya think? Scully talking to herself is somewhat weird, I know, but it just seemed right for this situation. GG's getting annoying, do you think I should kill her off? Just kidding! Please review. It is VERY MUCH appreciated. I apologize for any grammar mistakes; my computer's acting weird.


	7. More Confusing and No Longer Confused

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Rating: PG (PG-13 to be safe, it all depends on your flavor, really. To me, horrors are always R and Comedies are always PG-13. Shrugs if you can make sense of that, okay, but this is not comedy. It has angst. And angst for me is always PG. G is everything else except sex, which is a gimme X rating. Whatever. Just know that some content may…okay, IS unsuitable for young children. I'm done now.)

**Feedback: They say if you give, you receive. So, I'll say this slowly and clearly:**

**Me give fanfic, you give back review thumbs up. It's so easy, a caveman can do it. No offense to real cave people reading this story.**

Disclaimer: You're on . I think that's pretty much self explanatory.

Summery: What if Ethan never just "went away?" that he really existed? What if Scully and him had a relationship? What if Scully wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man: Marry gasp! Prince Charming? What if she was simply having the time of her life?...then was assigned to the X files. Things will start to get complicated, and everything she thought she would have forever, will crumble to nothingness before her very eyes. So much for Paradise, so much for a life with love, so much for her happy ending….

Author's Note: At the end.

**Chapter 7: More Confusing and No Longer Confused**

Scully's Apartment

9:57 A.M. February 22, 1991

Scully laid in bed. She had been laying there awake since 5:00 A.M, staring at the ceiling, tracing and retracing the swirls of stucco.

It was Saturday. A busy Saturday where everyone had a million things to do…except Dana Katherine Scully. She was neither tired, nor conscience. Neither hungry, nor content with her growling stomach.

She merely laid there, outstretched in a tangle of sheets, and fought a war that existed only in her head.

_It's the weekend; go do something._

_Like what?_

_I don't know. But doing something other than lying here thinking about work would be a plus._

_I'm not thinking about work._

_I know you aren't. You want me to say it? Okay, stop fretting over the deliciously good looking man that you stalk in the elevator._

_I don't go in the elevator with him. I only did that once. And I haven't even seen him since then._

_You can't even deny it to yourself. You think about him every day and stare at that elevator every day and want to go in it but don't EVERY DAY! _

_He's different. The air was weird in that elevator, comforting, as if I should know him. Like we've been friends forever._

_If you're so comfortable around him, then why don't you introduce yourself? _

_Are you nuts?! He'd think I was hitting on him, and for some reason, I feel like that's taboo. And besides, being naturally comfortable around him makes it beyond uncomfortable. Ugh! I can't think about this anymore. It's making my brain hurt._

_Then what about Ethan?_

_What about him?_

_He seems like a nice enough guy; why not spend your time with him? He's sure to get your mind off that other guy. At least you've actually conversed with him._

_He hasn't called, and I don't know his phone number. He obviously doesn't want me._

_And yet you watch his news program every night. And again, you suck at trying to kid yourself. You could find him if you wanted to. He's always at the diner. _

_But he hasn't called. Why should I go looking for a guy who isn't looking for me?_

_He's ashamed of what he's done to you that Monday night. He's a broken man, and maybe he thinks he can't do anything right. YOU have to be the sensible one. YOU have to start the relationship if there's going to be one. YOU have to give him that little push. YOU have to make that first move._

_But do I want to?_

_I don't know, do you?_

She sighed, the first audible noise she had made since she had awoken that morning.

All she wanted to do was weigh the pros and cons of this man, but she couldn't. She wouldn't.

_Oh, hell, I won't._

She got up and went to go take a shower.

11:15 A.M.

Dana exited the taxi cab. It was a bitterly cold February day; still, windless air that was thin and tingled the nose when breathed in. The snow did not float down; it poured. She made her way through the sheets of white frozen liquid, her body peeling them back like thick curtains.

Approaching the diner, she looked in the window, searching out his light hair, globbed with excessive product.

She found him.

She entered the diner, the tingle of sleigh bells piercing the stillness of air.

Every head turned briefly to observe the newcomer, soon returning to their coffee and whatever conversation they were carrying on.

Except for him; his head did not turn.

He was sitting at the bar, alone.

She silently took the stool beside him, waiting for him to notice her.

He looked up from his coffee cup and his eyes met hers. She noticed his eye color for the first time; light-chestnut brown, with golden flecks that speckled around his dark pupils. They were simple, the most simple eyes she ever gazed upon.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" She asked, bluntly and off-subject.

He looked at her, as if trying to decipher if she was really there, really talking to him.

"I took some time off," he finally responded.

"That's good. You needed to take some time."

He lowered his eyes and turned his head back to where it was before.

"Ethan, you don't look well. Have you been alone for the past few days?"

He didn't look at her. "It's better that way. I don't even know why you're here."

"Ethan, I know this is about what happened on Monday, and I'm not here to forgive you or yell at you and make a big scene. I came to ask you a question."

He turned to face her a second time. "Ask me what?"

His tone was of a jerk, but his eyes did not have that same undertone. He was truly a broken man.

"Why you kissed me. What was the real reason?"

His eyes did not avert this time. He kept them locked on hers.

"I'm not going to say 'I don't know', but I don't think I could give you a real reason, either. I will say this, though. I don't understand why you are living alone with no man in you life."

"Who says there's no man in my life?"

His eyes widened for a moment, as if expecting to see the boyfriend come in and sock him. But he soon realized the true meaning. It was a proposition.

He smiled. "Do I stand corrected?"

She smiled back at him. "Let's find out. Do you want to get out of here?"

"You are the most extraordinary woman, Dana."

"Not so fast, Ethan. You are still a long way from my bed, if that's what you were thinking."

"No, actually I wasn't. But something tells me I'm going to have a great two weeks off none the less."

She laughed. "Come on. I'll take you back to my place and make you some hot chocolate. But we need to pick up some marshmallows. You up for that?"

"Nothing could make chose otherwise."

Both laughing, they got up from the bar and left the diner, holding hands.

Author's Note: Looks like thoughts of Mulder have gone by the wayside, now that Scully and Ethan are a couple now, or have they? (Shrugs) We'll just have to see :). Please read and review, tell me what you think. Thanks to all of you that left comments. You guys are awesome!


	8. Untitled

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

**Rating: NOTE: THIS CHAPTER LIVES UP TO ITS TEEN RATING. (Of course, I'd give it about PG-13, but I just want to be safe. I don't want any nasty grahams from people saying I didn't warn them. Well, people who don't like to read the non-explicate sex stuff, YOU WERE WARNED!!) **

Feedback: They say if you give, you receive. So, I'll say this slowly and clearly:

Me give fanfic, you give back review thumbs up. It's so easy, a caveman can do it. No offense to real cave people reading this story.

Disclaimer: You're on . I think that's pretty much self explanatory.

Summery: What if Ethan never just "went away?" that he really existed? What if Scully and him had a relationship? What if Scully wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man: Marry gasp! Prince Charming? What if she was simply having the time of her life?...then was assigned to the X files. Things will start to get complicated, and everything she thought she would have forever, will crumble to nothingness before her very eyes. So much for Paradise, so much for a life with love, so much for her happy ending….

Author's Note: At the end.

**Chapter 8: Untitled**

Washington D.C.

Ethan Porter's Apartment

2:50 A.M. October 11, 1991

It had been a warm October day. Dana and Ethan had gone to the park, to feed bread crumbs to feed the ducks.

_Eight months. Not even eight months. Seven and three quarters._

Since that cold February day that they got together, they had spent the rest of the winter, all of spring and summer, and now the beginning of fall, together. They ate out, went to the theater, and had home movie nights all during that time. That also spent time at the park, as they did that day; October 10.

_Seven months and three quarters._

They went to Ethan's apartment at seven that evening with two rented movies. They did this often, at either one's place. Sometimes going home in the middle of the night, sometimes crashing on the couch. Ethan had rented The Bridge on the River Kwai.

The other movie Scully chose; Dances With Wolves.

They ate popcorn and snuggled up with each other as the movies played. Dana thought it was weird that they both chose movies with sad endings.

_Seven months and three quarters._

She planned to go home after the movies ended, after the final climax and the bridge exploded, after the final shoot out, after the last line 'madness' was spoken. She planned to go home with a goodbye kiss from Ethan. They had been kissing regularly since March, each one more deep and passionate than the last.

_Seven months and three quarters._

She didn't do home that night. She didn't crash on the couch, either.

She was staring at the digital clock on Ethan's bed stand, watching each second go by like a life time. She was thinking, battling with her own conscience, something she hadn't done since February.

Except this time she was in Ethan's bed, his nude body spooned around hers, fast asleep, his breathing even and soft.

_Seven months and three quarters._

_I don't feel used, or unclean._

_Yet, you are awake and thinking, while he is sleeping peacefully beside you. Why?_

_I don't know._

_Do you wish this never happened? That you had gone home? That you were fast asleep in your own bed, alone?_

_No. I'm glad I'm here. It has been seven months and three quarters. Where did I expect this relationship was going to go?_

_To bed. You should be stupid to think anything different._

_Don't tease me. I wasn't expecting it to happen tonight, but I saw it coming._

_Do you love him?_

_He's special, kind, fun to be around. I guess I do._

_Does he love you?_

_He does. There's no questioning there._

_Is he the one?_

_What?_

_Don't play dumb. THE ONE. The one for you?_

_We'll just have to see._

She closed her eyes and relaxed as the clock struck 2:51. She pushed any thoughts of doubt to the back of her mind, though there weren't many, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The agent from the elevator never crossed her mind. Not once.

Author's Note: You're probably wondering why I labeled this chapter 'untitled'. Well, why did Simple Plan write a song named 'Untitled' (Which is a great song, btw)? I don't know. But what was I going to call it? Anyway, this chapter is short, and damning. Sorry, I had to write it, kind of. Or else the deleted scene in the Pilot wouldn't have made any since. I skipped over all those months because, well, why would I want to write those? She's not thinking of Mulder and those eight months (okay Scully, seven months and three quarters) would all have been mush, and this story is supposed to be angsty. I'm pretty sure I'm going to get yelled at for this chapter, but no worries. March 1992 is coming, and then things are going to get juicy. Thanks for reading and please review.


	9. Bliss, There is No More

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

**Rating: NOTE: THIS CHAPTER LIVES UP TO ITS TEEN RATING. (Of course, I'd give it about PG-13, but I just want to be safe. I don't want any nasty grahams from people saying I didn't warn them. Well, people who don't like to read the non-explicate sex stuff, YOU WERE WARNED!!) **

Feedback: They say if you give, you receive. So, I'll say this slowly and clearly:

Me give fanfic, you give back review thumbs up. It's so easy, a caveman can do it. No offense to real cave people reading this story.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I would be swimming in my money vault instead of typing this on my humble little computer.

Summery: What if Ethan never just "went away?" that he really existed? What if Scully and him had a relationship? What if Scully wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man: Marry gasp! Prince Charming? What if she was simply having the time of her life?...then was assigned to the X files. Things will start to get complicated, and everything she thought she would have forever, will crumble to nothingness before her very eyes. So much for Paradise, so much for a life with love, so much for her happy ending….

Author's Note: At the end.

**Chapter 9: Bliss, There is No More**

Scully's Apartment

6:45 A.M. December 3, 1991

The alarm went off. Scully moaned, sucking in the icy air, thick and painful to inhale. She held it in her lungs, unable to push it out, as if she held a large ice cube in her throat, slowly slipping into her lungs. Reaching those organs, they tensed, cracked and screamed a breathless, choked scream. She wheezed out the coldness and shut off the alarm.

She snuggled under her thick blankets and shivered slightly, putting her nose under there as well.

She felt a kiss on her cheek as Ethan wrapped his warm body around hers, pulling her close to him.

"You're like ice," he mumbled into her hair.

She sighed at the tingly sensation from it. She loved it when he did this, feeling the hotness of his breath on the back of her head, which seeped down to her neck and lingered in her red locks.

"That's why I have you," she replied.

"What you have is work."

She let out a small groan. "I don't wanna go."

"You gotta go save the day."

"The world can wait. They can deal with the crack heads one more day."

"Maybe, but I got news to cover and politicians to interview. I'll turn the heat up and make some coffee."

"Stay."

"Can't, Dana. Come on, let's make the day count."

He kissed her cheek again and slipped out from under the sheets. After a few moments, she soon followed.

Entering the bathroom, she turned on the shower head, breathing in the hot steam that erupted from it.

_He's been staying at your place for about a month._

_Yes. _She stepped under the hot spray.

_Yes…so…why does he still have an apartment of his own?_

Scully raised an eyebrow at her conscience. _Interesting._

_Interesting? That's all you can say? Why not let him move in? It's a simple yes or no question._

_He would be so far away from the studio._

_He's drives that distance anyway. He woke up here, didn't he?_

_Yah...he still spends time at his place, though. That month turns out to be only two and a half weeks when you consider that I wake up at his place nearly half the time._

_Then leave both of your apartments and get a place that works for both of you._

_Sounds good, but it's too early. We don't have the money for a move and we haven't even been together for a year yet._

_So you think that at the anniversary, something magical is going to happen and suddenly you'll both fall into bliss?_

_No. The stronger the foundation, the stronger the building. It's just to be on the safe side. And besides, I've already fallen into bliss._

_Really?_

She decided not to answer that. She saw no need.

Scully's Apartment

8:56 December 25, 1991

Scully watched Ethan's report until it ended, then switched off the TV. There was nothing on but the coverage of the fall of the Soviet Union. She finished cooking a small dinner and waited for him to come home.

She pulled the small ham out of the oven as the phone rang. Setting it on the stove and taking her mitts off, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Dana! Merry Christmas!"

"Hi, Mom! Merry Christmas to you to."

"I know you called earlier to say you wouldn't be over until tomorrow, but I just wanted to tell you that Bill's home. He wants you to meet his fiancé."

"Bill! Getting married! Oh my God, I might scream!"

"Well, Dad fell in love with her. He can't wait to meet this Ethan that you keep telling us about."

"We'll be over bright and early tomorrow, I promise."

"Okay, I just want to talk to you while I was still in my right mind. My boys are boozing me up in celebration of the end of the Soviets."

"Charlie's doing the pouring, I bet."

"You'd be right. Goodnight, Dana."

"Goodnight, Mom."

She put the phone on the receiver and closed the oven door.

_I hope my family likes Ethan._

_They will. You do, don't you?_

_I love him. I just hope they agree._

_It matters what they think?_

_It __**always**__ matters what they think; especially since Michael. They didn't like him, now I know why._

_Approval is always a good thing. That way they won't freak when you drop the M-bomb._

Scully nearly dropped the bowl of mashed potatoes.

_Marriage?! Who said anything about that?_

_Nobody, but it's a given, isn't it?_

_Well…_

_Is there any reason not to?_

_We haven't been together long enough to hear wedding bells._

_Time. That excuse keeps popping up. How long are you going to wait?_

_How long should I wait?_

_Then it's an option?_

_NO…yes…I don't know! This is killing my brain…_

She pulled the nearly burned stuffing out of the oven.

_Will you give that same confused answer when he pops the question?_

She pushed her nagging conscience to the very back of her mind. She couldn't take its irrelevant questions anymore.

She loved Ethan, and Ethan loved her. There was no more.

Rusty's Bar and Grill

6: 31 P.M. February 22, 1992

Scully sat across from Ethan, unable to comprehend what he was saying.

She was scared, scared to death that today would be the day. That on **this **day, on their one year anniversary, at the very diner they met in, he would propose.

_Your family liked him, especially Bill._

_I just hope it's not today. Not today._

_It's been a year, AN ENTIRE YEAR! The actual wedding won't be for another six months at least._

_Not today. Not today._

_You love him, he loves you. Why would it be so bad to tie the knot for real?_

_Not today _(bite chew chew swallow) _Not today._

_He's the greatest guy you ever met. You'll probably never find another Mr. Wonderful._

_Not today. Not today._

_Fine. Maybe it won't happen today, but it'll happen sometime._

Ethan put five dollars on the table and got up to pay the check.

Scully followed.

_It's over?_

Ethan's Apartment

1:17 A.M. February 23, 1992

Dana laid there silently in Ethan's bed, listening to his light snoring in her ear. She was watching his digital clock, again.

_I'm 28. Did he wish me a happy birthday? _

She examined the watch on her wrist. 22krt. Gold, with small pearls embedded in its embroidery. She smiled; she knew Ethan would get her something practical. She just wished she could have enjoyed receiving it.

_See? You were afraid for nothing. He didn't even ask. You ruined a perfectly enjoyable night. You were even nervous he would pop the question whilst making love to you. Truly pathetic._

_I know. I'm stupid._

_No, you are just not ready for the life-altering decision._

_I'm not? I should be! Ugh! Why do I have to be so childish? This is real; our love, our lives, our happiness is REAL! I will never be afraid again. In fact, I'll hint the subject to him. I'm not afraid to drop the M bomb, not anymore._

_What's up with big revelation? Why the speed? I agree marriage is a good thing, whether it happens tomorrow or years from now, right? Why push the question on him?_

_Wait, my conscience agrees? That it's the right thing?_

_Well, yah. It is isn't it?_

Scully shook her head, making Ethan grumble a bit and roll over to the other side of the bed.

_Isn't it?_ It asked again, but Scully fell asleep, tired of the questions that had no right to be asked.

Scully's Apartment

7:35 A.M. March 6, 1992

"Ethan, I got to go. I'm gonna be late," she spoke into his lips as he stole yet another kiss.

"Just think, tomorrow, we'll be on that plane and spend an entire week in Miami. Nothing but sun, waves…"

"…And I got to go. You need to get to the studio. I'll come home as soon as possible."

"Promise? You'll run?"

"The whole way." She stole a quick kiss herself.

"Gotta go." And she ran out the door, smiling as she glanced at her watch, her beautiful pearl and gold watch, which now read 7:39. She couldn't be happier.

FBI Headquarters

8:13 A.M.

"Wow, Ethan kept you that long?" GG chided, typing something on her computer.

"You know Ethan; he acts like he can't breathe without me. He's excited about our trip. It's an anniversary/my birthday celebration thing, I guess."

"Take pictures!"

"I will."

Her phone rang.

_Weird. My phone never rings._

GG looked at her and shrugged.

Dana picked up the phone cautiously.

_If it's Ethan, I'm gonna kill him._

"Agent Dana Scully at the Federal Bureau of Investigation."

"Dana Scully, this is Cindy Williams, Chief Blevins' assistant. He would like to see you immediately."

Author's Note: Sorry for the semi-long wait! I had a minor writers' block crisis. And (as you can see) this chapter went all over the place. And yes, even as the author, even I got a heart flutter from the last sentence. Mulder, Yes! And, also being the cruel author, you have to wait 'til the next chapter to see the actual meeting (evil cackle). Please read and review. I live for reviews.


	10. Am I to Understand

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

**Rating: PG (this chapter is angsty, and I don't know why. It has a very…**_**dark**_** mood to it. I like it. I don't know where it came from, but it must have been stuffed up in my noggin somewhere…) **

Feedback: The good, the bad, and the ugly; I take it all.

Author's Note: At the end.

**Chapter 10: "Am I to Understand that You Want Me to Debunk the X Files Project, Sir?"**

FBI Headquarters

Washington D.C.

Undisclosed Time

Scully took a deep cleansing breath as she knocked on Chief Scott Blevins' office door.

_Smiles smiles; they can't hate you if you smile._

"Come in."

She pushed open the door to reveal three older gentlemen. Two sitting, one standing holding a…_cigarette_? 

**"**Agent Scully, thank you for coming on such short notice. Please…" He motioned toward the empty chair.

_VCU. VCU. VCU._

She sat down in the chair, keeping a small smile on her face.

"We see you've been with us just over two years."

"Yes, sir." _VCU (crossing fingers) please VCU._

"You went to medical school but chose not to practice," Blevins continued. "How did you come to work for the FBI?"

_Okay, good sign…just keep it casual._

"Well, sir, I was recruited out of medical school. Um, my parents still think it was an act of rebellion, but, uh…I saw the FBI as a place where I could distinguish myself."

_Whew, hope I didn't screw that up __**too**__ much._

Blevins and the other sitting man remained expressionless. The third was now leaning against the file cabinet, his hand rubbing the side of his face, as if deep in thought, or in boredom, and would rather be somewhere else. _Anywhere_ else.

"Are you familiar with an agent named Fox Mulder?" asked the unnamed sitting man.

_Where did that come from? Where is this discussion leading to? Shhhhh…calm down. Smiles!_

"Yes I am."

The sitting men shifted slightly in surprise, glancing at each other.

_Good! A reaction! VCU, VCU!_

"How so?" he continued.

"By reputation. He's an Oxford educated man Psychologist, who wrote a monograph on serial killers and the occult, that helped to catch Monty Props in 1998. Generally thought of as the best analyst in the violent crimes section. He had a nickname at the academy…Spooky Mulder."

Scully flashed a widening grin toward the smoking man. He gave no readable expression, but there was something about him that made her want to crinkle her nose, and it wasn't from his cigarette. She turned back to Chief Blevins, smile vanishing quickly.

"What I'll also tell you is that Agent Mulder has developed a consuming devotion to an unassigned project outside the bureau mainstream. Are you familiar with the so-called "X Files"?

That's when Scully knew her chance at the VCU had flown right out the window. Her heart dropped into her stomach.

"I believe they have to do with unexplained phenomena," she answered meekly.

"More or less. The reason you're here, Agent Scully, is we want you to assist Mulder on these X Files. You will write field reports on your activities, along with your observations on the validity of the work."

_They only drug me up to the top floor to have me do their dirty work; to get this guy back in the mainstream, to __**debunk **__this poor guy. God, do I feel on the bottom most wrung. _

She watched the standing man put out his cigarette. This was somehow damning, as if he had just made a powerful statement, but she didn't know how or why.

"A-am I to understand you want me to debunk the X Files project, sir?"

Blevins stared at her, as if she was the most innocent, week, worthless pawn he'd ever seen. __

"Agent Scully, we trust you'll make the proper scientific analysis. You'll want to contact Agent Mulder shortly. We look forward to seeing your reports."

Dana gulped. She did not want to do this.

"If I may ask, sir, where would I find Agent Mulder?"

The two sitting men looked at one another and chuckled. The third, however, left the room; not in hurried, agitated haste, but neither did he just simply wander out. It was like he had to be somewhere, but there was no official schedule.

Scully could not worry about the mute man. She was too busy trying to figure out the humor of her question, and how utterly unorthodox this discussion was. She took a deep breath and cocked her head slightly, depressingly waiting for their answer.

"Agent Scully, he's in a room with one window with not much of a view, except for maybe shoes and ants. You'll find him in the basement, next to the janitors' closet."

Dana felt her throat become dry, but other then that, the news did not faze her.

_The elevator guy; I haven't thought about him for awhile. This should prove interesting…_

She smiled at the irony of her thoughts. They were not confused and hormonal, but impassive, and, to be blatantly Treky: _Spock like_.

"Thank you. I'll report to my new assignment immediately," she stated.

And with that, she left the office and shut the door behind her.

Mulder got the call from Blevins early that morning; although it wasn't early for Mulder.

He was in his office since 4:30.

He was only mildly surprised to have the Chief call him at eight, telling him a new partner was being assigned to him and would be 'down there shortly'.

Yes, Blevins said that phrase exactly.

Mulder logged it in his brain, almost common reflex for him, but it was moot.

He simply did not care what anybody thinks.

He didn't even care when Diana left. One day she simply didn't show up; no note, no notice, no goodbye.

And he didn't care.

At hearing a new partner was being assigned, he didn't even flinch.

_I'll give him two weeks, and he'll be gone._

He had no reason to doubt this. He was treated as an outcast, a waste of a good mind, and an embarrassment to the FBI.

And he didn't care.

Only one thing mattered, and he was already on that quest; he has been since he was twelve.

All he had to do was throw out his best smart-ass comments to this guy and he would be alone again.

And after spending five months working alone, he found he preferred it that way.

And for a man who expected the unexpected, he certainly did not expect to turn around and see her.

Author's Note: Mulder POV, WOOHOO!! I think I might start using it a little more…hum….Anyways, I think the mood is dark, although that wasn't intended. What do you think? I will not post the next chapter until I get reviews on this one. Thanks to you all who have reviewed. Luv U Bunches!!


	11. Meeting the FBI's Most Unwanted

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Rating: PG

Feedback: I breathe it, eat it, live it. So you see, without it, there would be no more stories.

Author's Note: At the end.

**Chapter 11:** **Meeting the FBI's Most Unwanted**

FBI Headquarters' Basement Office

March 6, 1992, Undisclosed time.

Scully stepped out of the elevator, breathing in the stale, chilly air, tasting it to see if she could get used to the new flavor.

She found the door, and it was next to the janitors' closet, just like Blevins said it would be.

She paused briefly, waiting for her conscience to ask her how to knock.

It never came.

She knocked on the door, finding it slightly open, and pushed through it as his voice hit her eardrum.

"Sorry, nobody down here but the FBI's most unwanted.

She saw his slim figure sitting at his cluttered desk, studying slides as if the answer to the Human Genome Project was inside those tiny picture parcels.

She slowly walked towards him, observing the newspaper clippings of sightings that covered the walls. She especially noticed the poster, with a UFO in the middle of it and in white, bold print read, 'I Want To Believe."

_Who is this guy?_

Finally, her conscience decided to show it's self.

Agent Mulder eventually turned around to see the little redhead turn her gaze from his walls to his face.

She wore a small smile and approached him, her hand outstretched.

"Agent Mulder, I'm Dana Scully; I've been assigned to work with you."

He remained seated and took her hand and shook it limply. He had apathy in his eyes. She found it slightly degrading.

"Oh, isn't it nice to be so _highly _regarded? So, you did you tick off to get stuck with this detail, _Scully_?"

Her name rolled off his tongue as if he couldn't wait to forget it.

_I'll show him._

"Actually, I'm looking forward to working with you. I've heard a lot about you."

_Well, it's not lying exactly. I have to pretend to be positive about this, nothing wrong with that._

He was still engrossed in those stupid slides. What was so important about them?

"Oh, really? I was under the impression... that you were sent to spy on me."

_Spy? Yah, maybe give a bad grade, but spy? Is it really possible that this guy is as paranoid as they say?_

"If you have any doubt about my qualifications or credentials, th..."

"You're a medical doctor," he said, getting up and taking his glasses off. He pulls out a paper from a large pile with a telephone on top of it.

_How does he know where everything is in this mess?!_

"…you teach at the academy. You did your undergraduate degree in physics." Mulder decided not to mention her work doing background checks, knowing she probably didn't like that being on her record.

"'Einstein's Twin Paradox, A New Interpretation: Dana Scully Senior Thesis.' Now that's a credential, rewriting Einstein."

_Oh, so this guy does his homework. Or does he?_

"Did you bother to read it?"

He placed it back in the pile, picking up the slide canister and placing it in the projector. "I did. I liked it. It's just that in most of my work, the laws of physics rarely seem to apply."

He walked passed her and she glared at him.

_Is he truly that arrogant, or is he just trying to scare me off?_

"Maybe I can get your _medical_ opinion on this, though," he continued, pressing a button on the control, bringing up the first picture on the screen.

She looked at it.

"Oregon female, age twenty-one, no explainable cause of death. Autopsy shows nothing. Zip."

He changed the slide.

"There are, however, these two distinct marks on her lower back. _Doctor_ Scully, can you ID these marks?"

_Hee-Hee, I'll show him. I'm not stupid._

She walked up to the view screen. "Needle punctures, maybe. An animal bite. Electrocution of some kind." She spoke loudly and with confidence.

He changed slides again.

"How's your chemistry? This is the substance found in the surrounding tissue."

She studied at it, and her eyes widened.

_What the hell is this?_

"It's organic. I don't know, is it some kind of synthetic protein?" She looked back at him to see if he was just kidding.

"Beats me, I've never seen it before either. But here it is again in Sturgis, South Dakota…"

He changed the slide, and then again, both showing deceased people with the same marks.

"…and again in Shamrock, Texas."

Scully pursed her brow. "Do you have a theory?"

"I have plenty of theories."

_Now how did I know he was going to saw __**that**__?_

He walked over to her. "Maybe what you can explain to me is why it's bureau policy to label these cases as 'unexplained phenomenon' and ignore them."

_Well…_

His face came close to hers. "Do you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?" He whispered this eerily, but did expect an answer.

She wanted to laugh. Maybe he wasn't just paranoid. He was unorthodox, but maybe there was something under the slightly geeky (not to mention cute) exterior. Something nobody has been able to reach.

She smiled. "Logically, I would have to say 'no'."

A goofy, tight grin grew on his face and he nodded, leaning away from her some. He had obviously expected the answer.

"Given the distances needed to travel from the far reaches of space, the energy requirements would exceed a spacecraft's capabilities th..."

"…Conventional wisdom," he interrupted. "You know this Oregon female? She's the fourth person in her graduating class to die under mysterious circumstances. Now, when convention and science offer us no answers, might we not finally turn to the fantastic as a plausibility?"

_Because the fantastic __**isn't **__a plausibility?_

"The girl obviously died of something. If it was natural causes, it's plausible that there was something missed in the post-mortem. If she was murdered, it's plausible there was a sloppy investigation. What I find _fantastic_ is any notion that there are answers beyond the realm of science. The answers are there. _You_ just have to know where to look."

_See? I can be arrogant right back._

"That's why they put the 'I' in 'F.B.I.'"

_He just pulls these things right out of his ass, doesn't he? _

"See you tomorrow morning, Scully, bright and early." He walked back over to his desk and sat down. To do what, she couldn't imagine.

"We leave for the very _plausible_ state of Oregon at eight A.M."

She smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

She walked out and decided to go home. He obviously wasn't protesting and she didn't see anything to do here anyway.

As she shut the door, she remembered her and Ethan's vacation was tomorrow.

_God-Damn it! Ethan's gonna be pissed. I better visit him at work, since I have to leave for work at 5 A.M. tomorrow. Oh well, there's always next weekend…_

And with that she got in the elevator, but wasn't as disappointed about missing her vacation as much as she thought she would be.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I had a bit of writer's block and I'm writing another story called "And Then there were Tears" (Which I would be _very _appreciative if you read that too). Thanks for reading and please review! I'll try and update again soon.


	12. You Know Him?

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Rating: PG

Feedback: I know it's a short, pitiful chapter, but I want to know how short and how pitiful. So I would like some…make that a lot.

Author's Note: At the end.

**Chapter 12: "You Know Him?"**

D.C. Daily Studio

7:55 P.M. March 6, 1992

Dana walked into the studio feeling oddly nervous. She didn't know why she felt so uncomfortable, but she did feel bad to disappoint Ethan.

She spotted him a few seconds before he noticed her, or rather, before one of his co-workers pointed her out to him.

_He is so engrossed in his work. I'm glad he's pleased with his job._

Ethan turned and his eyes lit up. "Hey!" He got up and met her as she approached.

She had a huge smile on her face.

_This is why I love him._

He put his hands on either side of her face gave her a firm, but loving kiss on the lips.

She returned it.

"What are you doing here?" He inquired.

"I knew you wouldn't be home 'til late and I wanted to see you."

His brow pursed.

She took a deep breath. "…I got an assignment, Ethan."

He paused for a moment, taking in her words. "Oh, no, Dana you can't do this; we've been planning this vacation for six months."

He _was_ disappointed. Very.

_Why isn't he at least a little enthusiastic? I mean, this is the first real, well, kinda real assignment I've gotten. Ever._

"I have to go to Oregon. I don't know for how long." She looked down, wanting sympathy at least.

"Well, can I ask what's so important to ruin our trip?"

She looked up.

_The puppy dog face! But it's not good enough…_

"Nation Security is _not _an acceptable answer."

_Oh, his mediocre humor. It can just about break me, but I can't say it._

"You know I can't talk about it."

_I love you, though._

He glanced down, making a tight, sad grin appear on his face. He then considered something and looked at her. "Are you working with anybody?"

She cocked her head to the side.

_Wasn't expecting __**that **__exactly. I'll just say it like it's no big deal._

_So you're hiding the fact that it is a big deal?_

Scully mentally kicked herself. Her contradicting conscience decided to show its self, at a really bad time.

_No, it is no big deal. Mulder's a whack job anyway, and, I wasn't even thinking of him until today._

_If it's no biggie, why does he need big excuses?_

She decided not to answer that and get back to Ethan.

"Yes, His name's Fox Mulder." Scully looked away when she said this, not that she couldn't look Ethan in the eye, she just didn't want to.

"Spooky Mulder?"

She whipped her head back around to face him.

_What? He knows…he knows this guy? How, when…when did this happen?_

"You know him?"

He chuckled slightly. "Well, he's the guy who supposedly got an Iowa congressman to sponsor some kind of UFO project. We tried to cover it but nobody would talk to us."

_Wouldn't talk? What is he talking about?_

"What do you mean?"

"I think it was embarrassment to the FBI. It was defiantly a big joke around town last year."

_Then why didn't I here about it? Jesus, __**this **__is why they want me to debunk this guy. I do not want to do this. I do not want to do the dirty work._

"Oregon, huh?" he said, changing the subject. She wondered if he noticed her discomfort.

Dana looked up at him and nodded, forcing a smile on her lips.

"Well, maybe I'll get a news crew together and tag along."

_There's that dry humor. Sigh._

"I'm sorry, Ethan. You know how much I wanted to go away. We'll take a weekend when I get back, okay?"

She leaned in to kiss him, somehow needing it to give herself reassurance. Reassurance of what, she couldn't fathom.

He kissed her, softer this time.

"Two minutes," a camera guy called.

They broke apart and Ethan pondered for a moment.

"Ummm…okay listen, just umm…call me when you get there and let me know that you got there safe, okay?"

She smiled and gave a short nod.

"Alright," he whispered, walking away to his interviewing desk.

She stood there.

'_Wanted to __**go **__away'? Go away from what?_

_From everyday life, stupid._

_You've gotten that. You are now assigned to a field position and no longer do background checks. But it seems as if Ethan couldn't care less._

_It's not that he doesn't care, he's just overwhelmed with so many things right now that he doesn't know how to feel._

_Sure. He may not feel anything, but I know no matter how much you are going to deny it, you are excited to work with 'Spooky' Mulder._

_Shut up. I told you I wasn't thinking about him, and I'm not going to. I just want to get this assignment done and over with so I can be on a beach with Ethan ASAP._

_Is that what you really want?_

She pushed her conscience to the back of her brain where it belonged and walked out of the studio, heading for home.

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm going to be doing this stuff a 1 or 2 scenes at a time. I've watched the Pilot a bizzlion times, b/c transcripts can only do so much. And in this scene, were there is no transcript to feed off of, they were talking really fast. So, if I got the lines fudged, you can point it out via review, but be nice about it. Don't get the wrong impression; I like writing this stuff, especially now that Mulder's officially in that story. It's just that this takes a little extra work b/c you have to work around the speaking lines instead of making up your own. It's like a blank sheet of paper where you can do what ever you want, compared to a coloring book were you have to color the kitten in; there is no exception. But I am having fun depicting what thoughts they had during a particular scene. I will try and update ASAP. Thanks for reading and please review!


	13. Maids, Boyfriends, and Sunflower Seeds

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

**Rating: PG/PG-13 for some bad language (Yes, the F bomb's in here).**

Feedback: I need it like I need the X files. Go without it for awhile and I get a little senile.

Author's Note: At the end.

**Chapter 13: Maids, Boyfriends, and Sunflower Seeds**

FBI Headquarters

6:41 A.M. March 7, 1992

Scully entered the X files office after knocking on the door several times. It was empty…well, not empty, but the clutter was unaccompanied by a certain _Spooky_ individual.

_No! I will not call him that. He gets enough criticism already. I have to positive about this and at least try to make this partnership work. Where is he anyway?_

She looked at his paper-covered desk and sighed.

_I shouldn't be a maid, but this mess is really terrible. Maybe if I just tidied it up a little…_

She picked up a stack to move it as Mulder came in carrying two cups of coffee.

"Hey!" he shouted.

She jumped and the papers fell to the floor to surround her feet.

He sighed deeply and glanced at her, putting the cups down.

She kneeled down and stared to gather the papers. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to clean…"

"Don't…don't worry about it," he interjected, putting his hand up as he crouched down next to her to urge her to stop. "I just don't like people touching my stuff." She stood up as he gathered the papers and placed them back on his desk.

"I just thought if you had some organization…"

"Disorganization is organization. Something's opposite must also be its equal. So as yin needs yang, the orderly needs the disorderly. Besides, last time I cleaned I couldn't find anything." He put on that goofy smile and turned his back to her momentarily.

She rolled her eyes.

_I know this guy majored in psychology, but this is crazy. I wonder if he has a come back like that for everything…_

"I didn't think you'd be in so early," he said, grabbing both cups of coffee.

"It _is_ almost seven, and I thought we'd try to get to know each other a little before…"

"This is yours," he chided, thrusting the blue mug in her direction.

_Is he __**ever **__going to let me complete a sentence?_

She glared at him slightly, then observed the thick, dark liquid that lifelessly resided the porcelain cylinder.

"Thanks," she replied flatly, taking it from him.

"What is it you want to know about me?" he asked, taking a sip from his own cup.

Scully pondered for a moment. "Um…I don't know…why do you work down here when you could be using your talents elsewhere?"

Mulder stared at her. He never heard that question put to him like that before. It had always included the words 'waste', 'up there', and of course, 'Spooky'. But he never heard the phrase, 'using your talents elsewhere'. Maybe she was just trying to be nice, but the funny thing was, _it was working._

He simply shrugged. "If you're talking about being an FBI agent, it seemed like a good idea at the time. If you're referring to this office…" he looked around as if trying to find the answer in the papered-walls of the basement space. "…maybe some things are never good ideas."

He returned his gaze back to her and shrugged again. "So what about you? Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm an FBI agent because this is what I knew I was born for since the Academy recruited me and I was assigned to work with you yesterday, which I had no previous knowledge of before and that's all I know."

He nodded his head. He was sure that that was not all she knew. He wasn't certain she was working with the agenda to debunk him, but why else would she be down here?

He looked at his watch. "I think it's time to get to the airport. You can haul your luggage into my car and we can get going."

She finished of her coffee and exited the office.

As she waited for him while he locked his door, she wondered why he bothered to get her coffee if did not expect to see her in his office.

Somewhere over Oregon Airspace

March 7, 1992 Undisclosed Time

Scully scanned the case file, for the first time during the whole flight. She had continually looked over at Mulder as he lazed around in awkward positions as if he was at a boring tea party.

_I don't know how he's so relaxed; I hate airplanes._

Of course, that was not all she was thinking about. Fox Mulder was a secretive person, never giving clear answers. Replying to questions with questions, and if you were lucky, a metaphor. He was curious, and like most curious things, Scully wanted to crack him open. But unlike anything she ever experienced before, she was afraid of what she might find.

He was now lying flat, taking up three seats, sleeping soundly. He had earphones in and looked rather peaceful, his face relaxed and expressionless, his breathing deep, quiet, and even.

He was probably the first man she knew who didn't snore, nor sleep with his mouth gaping open.

Not that it mattered.

She looked at the file of Karen Swenson, noticing that the autopsy doctor's name was Dr. Nemman.

_A different doctor._

The overhead speaker came on, shattering her thoughts.

"I would like to ask all passengers to fasten their seatbelts, as we're about to make our descent..."

The plane rocked and she grabbed on to the seat handles as luggage came toppling down. People screamed and she looked over at Mulder, who was still lying calmly. His eyes were open, but his expression was not of freight, but of…_apathy?_

The plane steadied and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply in an attempt to gain composure. Babies screamed as Mulder rolled over and looked at her.

"This must be the place," he said.

She kept his gaze for a few seconds and closed her eyes again, swallowing. Keeping them closed, she heard Mulder sit up and fasten his seat belt. She heard his breathing above the children, but it was not ragged. It was soft and steady, almost like when he was still asleep.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

It was oddly reassuring and…_beautiful._

She sighed one last time and opened her eyes, feeling more relaxed.

"You feel okay?" Mulder asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

She looked up at him. His eyes were on hers and his brow was slightly pursed. She noticed his deep hazels, the first time since she bumped into him over a year ago.

"Yah, I'm fine."

Bellefleur, Oregon

Sleepy Inn

9:02 A.M. March 7, 1992

"Mine's A7 and your's is A6," Scully remarked as she and Mulder trekked their way through the damp parking lot to their rooms, carrying their luggage.

"Wonder if they have cable," Mulder said, getting a look from Scully.

"In this Podunk town? Here's your key." She put one of her bags down and handed him the key.

He took it. "You want help? I'll hold the door…"

"Nope I got it."

They reached their neighboring doors. "I'll be out as soon as I make a quick phone call," she said, after opening hers.

"Okay," he replied, uncertain.

As he entered his room, his first thought was that she was calling her seniority to give them an update on him, but something told him that it was not that at all, but something entirely different.

"Hey, Ethan, it's me."

"Dana! You in Oregon?"

_God, how I missed his voice._

"I just got here."

"Anything exciting happen?"

She decided not to tell him about the plane ride. There was no reason to worry him. "No. It's wet, dark and dreary here. I would much rather be in Miami with you."

"Come on, Dana, it's your first case. Have fun detecting and investigating and whatever else it is that the FBI does."

_Ethan, always lightheartedly ignorant. I love him._

"Thanks," she said in a sarcastic, fun way. "I have to go though, my partner's waiting for me."

"He's not checking you out, is he? Do I have to come over there?" He laughed at the end of it.

She laughed in return.

_Oh, Ethan, if only you knew you were the only good one I've ever had._

"Oh, yah. I'm holding a stick right now to smack his hands away."

"Ha ha! Well, I know you're busy, so I'm gonna go. Call me later, if you can."

"Okay, bye Ethan."

"Bye, Danes."

The line went dead.

Scully sighed with happiness, but also with a twinge of angst. Neither one of them has ever dropped the L bomb.

_Well…outside of sex._

_Next time I call him, I'll tell him._

_Does it matter? He knows you love him._

_Yah, he deserves for it to be said to him in words. And it's nice to be reminded._

_Are you reminding him, or reminding yourself?_

She stopped in her footsteps. That was the most damning remark yet, and it pissed her off.

"Fuck you," she stated aloud, going outside to meet Mulder.

"You ready?" he asked, holding a bag in his hand.

She looked at it. Sunflower seeds.

She raised an eyebrow and approached the car. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Author's not: Wow, long time since I've updated. I know some of you are probably a little mad, but all I can say is I got somewhat sidetracked. But, I'm back. I will update one chapter at a time for both stories. So, if you see a new chapter for And Then there Were Tears (which I hope you're reading or will read), a new chapter for this story will be coming shortly. That way I don't add 3 chapters to one story and to the other not at all. Thanks for reading and please review. Luv you bunches!


	14. Studying the Case and…Other Things

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Rating: PG/PG-13, not that you would care much at this point.

Feedback: You already know I crave it.

Author's Note: At the end.

**Chapter 14: Studying the Case and…Other Things**

Bellefleur Oregon

March 7, 1992, Undisclosed Time

Scully flipped through the file as Mulder drove the car. She didn't know where they were headed, but assumed they would probably first contact local law enforcement. She wondered how long it would take to get there, but she was oddly enjoying the ride.

Mulder was a good driver. Most men she knew, including Ethan and her two brothers, leaned forward as they drove, both hands doing the death grip on the wheel. Mulder, however, was leaning back, resting comfortably in his seat. Both hands lightly touched the wheel and where constantly moving. She marveled at the motion of his long fingers. They never stayed still. His left hand held the sunflower seed bag, which awed her the most.

She listened as Mulder rolled down his window and threw out the first empty shell of a sunflower seed. It was interesting listening to the pattern he created as he snacked on the tiny encased morsels. The crinkle of the bag as his hand reached in, playing with a few seeds before finally clasping one between his thumb and forefinger. The crack of the shell between his teeth, his tongue gathering the tiny prize. His fingers dancing around his lips as he picked out the discarded shell and tossed it out the window into the chilly breeze.

This rhythm continued for several long minutes before she decided to start conversation.

"You didn't mention yesterday, this case has already been investigated." She closed the file and turned to him, folding her hands across her lap.

"Yeah, the FBI got involved after the first three deaths when local authorities failed to turn up any evidence. Our boys came out here, spent a week, enjoyed the local salmon which, with a little _lemon_ twist…" His right hand came off the wheel, his fingers twiddling slightly. "…Is just to die for, if you'll pardon the expression."

She looked down and smiled.

_Weird, that's what Ethan said to me when we first met._

"Without explanation, they were called back in. The case was reclassified and buried in the X-Files, till I dug it up last week."

She looked up at him. Another seed went into his mouth, but did not let go of this one. He simply tasted it with his tongue and held it between his teeth.

"And you found something they didn't." She stated this, knowing it already to be true.

"Ooh," he said, his elegant eyebrows raising slightly.

They stared at each other for split second, then Mulder removed the seed from his mouth and threw it out the window, without cracking it.

_It must not have been good enough for him. How he can tell that by simply licking the shell, I don't know. This man is getting stranger by the minute._

"The autopsy reports of the first three victims, show no unidentified marks or tissue samples. But those reports were signed by a different medical examiner than the latest victim," she stated, trying to see if he caught this also.

"That's pretty good, Scully," he replied, raising another seed to his lips. This one just rested there too.

"Better than you expected or better that you hoped?" she asked. The question was redundant, and she didn't expect an answer, so she placed a hand on the side of her head and rested her elbow on the side of the car, looking out the window watching the trees fly past her.

"Well...(crack)…I'll let you know when we get past the easy part." He threw the shell out and slowly chewed on the seed he found to be satisfactory.

_Easy part? There's a definite easy and hard part? How does he know that when we just barely got started? What is he trying to get across?_

She giggled slightly and faced him again. "Is the medical examiner a suspect?"

"We won't know that until we do a little grave digging. I've arranged to exhume one of the other victims' bodies to see if we can get a tissue sample to match the girl's. You're not squeamish about that kind of thing, are ya?" He asked this eating yet another seed.

She mentally rolled her eyes.

_Oh, __**this **__is going to be fun._

"I don't know. I've never had the pleasure."

The radio started to flip through channels. They both stared at it as it various sounds erupted from it.

Mulder was leaning forward now, intently watching the channel label change, trying the knob. It eventually turned to a changing time display. There was then a large squeal sound.

Scully plugged her ears. "What's going on?"

She turned her gaze toward Mulder to find him…

_Why is he looking at the sky? Oh, don't tell me…_

He stopped and shut off the car, pulling the keys out of the ignition. The squealing ceased and he quickly exited the car without shutting the door.

_What the hell…_

She got out of the car to see him opening the trunk. She stood next to the now popped trunk as he moved a briefcase and fumbled around, reaching in deep.

He pulled something out.

_A spray paint can?_

She watched him walk down the road a bit and put her hands on her hips as he shook the can.

Her mouth gaped as he leaned down and sprayed a large, orange X on the pavement.

Finishing, he slowly rose to his full height and craned his neck, searching the skies.

He seemed to be saying, 'I know you're here and I'm going to find you'.

She stared at him with blackened eyes as he put the can back in the trunk and placed the suitcase over it.

"What the hell was that about?" she asked flatly.

He shut the trunk. "Oh, you know... probably nothing." He had that crooked grin on his face and he got back into the driver's seat.

_Nothing? If he thinks I'm dumb enough to buy this and be scared off buy it, he's got another thing coming._

She got back in the car and the rest of the drive was spent in silence.

County Morgue

10:56 P.M.

_I swear to God, if he flashes that thing again, I'm going to go senile._

Flash.

"Could you point that flash away from me, please?" Scully stated, finally looking up at him.

_I'm trying to work here, God-damn it!_

He stared at her for a minute and lowered the camera, cocking his head to one side.

_"_If it's not human, what is it?" He walked over to stand next to her.

She leaned of the body, studying the ocular cavities more closely. "It's mammalian. My guess is it's a chimpanzee or something from the ape family, possibly an orangutan." She met his gaze briefly and closed her pen.

His brow pursed. "Buried in the city cemetery in Ray Soames' grave? Try telling that to the good townsfolk or to Ray Soames' family. I want tissue samples and x-rays." He walks around to the other side of the table to face her, or rather oppose her.

_Why is he saying this like a stage act? It can't be for my entertainment, cuz all he's doing is pissing me off._

"I'd like blood type and toxicology and a full genetic work-up."

"You're not serious?"

"What we can't do here, we'll order to go."

_There goes that hand again._

She looked down, trying to contain her anger. "You don't honestly believe this is some kind of an extraterrestrial? This is somebody's sick joke."

"We can do those x-rays here, can't we? Is there any reason we can't do them right now?"

She swallowed.

_Why is he being so practical? Or rather impractical? Anyone can se that this is a monkey corpse. The funny thing is he's not trying to be a jerk. He really __**does**__ believe that this thing lying in front of us is alien. Why did they put me with this guy? And why don't I want to leave? _

She looked up at him.

_Jesus. Puppy dog face._

And a puppy dog face it was. Hardy any movement in his facial muscles at all, but it was there. And he was damn good at it.

_A whole hell of a lot better than Ethan._

_Why are you bringing Ethan into this? Am I seeing a comparison unfolding?_

_I'm not comparing anybody to anybody! It's just…that face is so…_

"I'm not crazy, _Scully_. I have the same doubts you do."

Scully. The name no longer held apathy. It sounded soft, rolling off his tongue like a lullaby. It was…_endearing._

She crumbled, for the first time in her life.

She walked over and grabbed the x ray equipment.

Scully's Hotel room

4:37 A.M. March 8, 1992

Scully wasn't stupid. Mulder had left the morgue around two in the morning, after she found the metallic implant. He said he was going to get a bite to eat and get some sleep. Something about that statement sounded off to her, but she shrugged it off and started on the toxicology.

She got back to the hotel at about 4:00, and through her typing she could hear soft sounds coming from his adjoining room. They were quiet and hardly noticeable, but she heard them, and knew that he was awake and probably never went to bed in the first place.

_So he's having a little insomnia right now. I wonder if he has it all the time._

At the sound of the knock, she knew exactly who it was, but asked anyway.

"Who is it?"

"Steven Spielberg."

She smiled and took off her glasses.

_What could he possibly want?_

_You obviously don't mind that he's here._

_Shut up! Where are you getting that from?_

_You. I'm your mind, remember?_

She shoved her conscience off to the side and walked over to the door, opening it.

He was wearing a sweatshirt and a ball cap turned backwards. He was bouncing slightly and she suppressed a laugh.

"I'm way too wired. I'm going for a run, you want to come?"

_Oh, so that's where he gets his body from. He's a runner. Wait a minute, is he hitting on me?_

Even with this going on in her head, she did not hesitate to answer.

"Pass."

This didn't faze him, like he did not care about whether her response was 'yes' or 'no'.

"You figure out what that little thing up Ray Soames' nose is yet?"

_Is his hand on crack?_

"No...(yawn)…and I'm not losing any sleep over it."

He nodded his head from side to side, his lower lip pouting slightly.

_What is he thinking?_

"Good night." She smiled slightly and shut the door.

Mulder stood there for a few more seconds, simply staring at the sheet of wood about an inch away from his nose.

He turned his hat back around and jogged off into the night, wondering what gave him the idea to ask her to accompany him.

He still hadn't come up with an answer when he got back. It was a little after five and her lights were off.

_What makes her so different from the others? Oh, well, it doesn't matter. After this case, she'll be gone and it will be just little old me again, like the way it should be._

What he couldn't figure out is why that bothered him so.

Author's Note: I love writing this. I really do. It's fun getting into their heads and trying to figure them out, just as they're trying to figure each other out. Hope you like this chapter and please review. Btw, as I write this I have a portable DVD player next to my computer and I watch each scene like a billion times. It does take some viewing to understand what's going on. Miraculously, I'm still not bored of the Pilot, but I probably will be by the time I'm finally done writing about it. That doesn't mean the end of the story, though. Gosh, this story's going to be 40 chapters long!! Thanks for reading!!


	15. Little Sense and Too Much Rain

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Rating: PG-13, the F bomb's in here and…other stuff

Feedback: Me Feedback monster, me need feedback. (You get it? Cookie monster, Feedback monster? Never mind.)

Author's Note: At the end.

**Chapter 15: Little Sense and Too Much Rain **

Ramon County

State Psychiatric Hospital

March 8, 1992, Undisclosed Time.

Dana Scully ran out of the hospital.

_What happened in there? What the hell just happened in there?!_

She heard the door swing open behind her.

"What's his name, err...Billy said he was sorry he didn't get to say goodbye."

She continued to run down the steps. She listened as the sounds of her footsteps clashed with Mulder's. Hers were a steady _click click click, _while his made a galloping sound; _pat__** pat **__pat__** pat **__pat__** pat.**_

"How did you know that girl was going to have the marks?"

"I don't know, lucky guess?"

She glared at him. "Damn it, Mulder, cut the crap."

When he looked away she continued. "What is going on here? What do you know about those marks? What are they?"

"Why? So you can put it down in your little report?"

_My little report? What the…_

"I don't think you're ready for what I think."

She stopped walking and faced him.

_I'm not dealing with this shit. Does he really think I'm that naive? Or is he too insane to see that he's paranoid and I'm not?_

"I'm here to solve this case, Mulder; I want the truth," she yelled.

He stared at her. Not as if she were a child, but as if she were lost, like she didn't know the way. And was too stubborn to know the difference.

"The truth? I think those kids have been abducted."

"By who?"

He stepped back a little. "By what."

She huffed. "You don't really believe that?"

He stepped forward again. "Do you have a better explanation?"

She wanted to laugh from the sheer stupidity of the whole matter. She couldn't believe that this guy really existed. A full grown man, intelligent with an extraordinary mind, in the FBI, and he has nothing better to do than chase aliens and defend their probability.

"I'll buy that girl is suffering some kind of pronounced psychosis. Whether it's organic or the result of those marks, I can't say. But to say that they've been riding around in flying saucers…it's crazy, Mulder, there is nothing to support that!"

_When are you going to get it through your thick head!_

"Nothing scientific, you mean."

She exhaled.

_This guy is wearing me out. He just simply won't take anything logical. However, I don't think he's insulting my intelligence, just wants to curve it to his way of thinking. Good God, I can't breathe._

"There has got to be an explanation. You've got four victims. All of them died in or near the woods. They found Karen Swenson's body in the forest in her pajamas, ten miles from her house. How did she get there? What were those kids doing out there in the forest?" She said this slowly.

He looked down and his lower lip shifted. He was thinking.

"Have you ever gone wood trekking, Scully?" He met her gaze again.

She sighed. The fight was over, just like that.

_Something tells me no one has ever had a normal conversation with him. I'm no exception._

Licking her lips, she refrained from smiling and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"I need to change first."

He smiled slightly and started to walk towards the car.

She followed.

Scully's Hotel Room

6:15 P.M.

Scully looked out the window at the darkening sky.

_Damn, it's gonna rain._

She threw on a sweatshirt and put her hair up into a loose ponytail.

She looked in the mirror and sighed. Her makeup was runny and faded.

_That's what I get for buying the cheap stuff._

Knowing that it wouldn't matter to apply more, for rain was coming, she grabbed a tissue to wipe below her eyes.

_Why do you care how you look?_

Her conscience woke up from its deep sleep.

_Why do __**you**__ care one way or the other? Besides, I don't want to look like an early morning whore._

_So __**he**__ doesn't think you look like one?_

She slammed her fist down on the sink.

_Now __**you're**__ the paranoid one! I'm just brushing up; will you give me a break?!_

_Now where's the fun in that? I just call them as I see them._

"This is ridiculous," she muttered to herself.

The phone rang.

"Why is he calling me? He's right next door!"

She picked up the phone.

"Scully."

"Dana!"

"Ethan?"

There was a chuckle from the other end.

"Yah, it's me, _Scully."_

She sighed. "Don't call me that."

"The case not going well?"

"You have no idea. How'd you get this number?"

"I was lonely, and VERY bored, so I did some digging around."

"Ethan, you know you shouldn't…"

"Don't worry, I didn't pry into the case or anything, just found out where you're staying. Where's your Spooky partner?"

_Don't call him that._

_Why? He deserves it._

_Not even the most paranoid deserves that kind of disrespect. Anyway, he didn't disrespect me like that._

She cleared her throat. "_Mulder _is waiting for me. So I'm gonna have to cut you short."

"That's okay. I only wanted call to tell you that I've missed you…a lot."

_Ethan, so lost without me._

"I know. But we've still got crack this case so it might be a few more days. I'll call later, okay?"

"Sounds like at deal."

"Well, gotta run. Love you."

There was hesitation on his end. "Uh…love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

She placed the phone back on the receiver.

_I can't believe you thought it was Mulder calling you! Am I sensing the beginnings of obsession?_

_I'm __**not**__ obsessing over him! _

_Sure. Whatever you say._

She shook her head and shoved her boots on.

There was a knock on her door.

"Yah?"

"You ready, Scully?"

"In a minute." She finished lacing and grabbed her coat, flashlight and gun.

She exited the room. Mulder was leaning up against her doorway, popping sunflower seeds into his mouth.

She looked up at him.

_Wow, and I thought he was tall when I was wearing heels._

He straightened up and started to head for the car.

"It's about an hour drive to get there."

She watched him walk away, staying where she was.

_Damn, he looks good in jeans._

When he didn't hear her footsteps, he turned around.

She quickly looked away, then back at his face.

Whether he noticed her observing or not, he didn't show it.

"You coming?"

"Yep."

She got into the passengers seat.

_I was not just looking at his ass, I was not just looking at his ass._

_Yah, okay. Just admit it. No shame._

_No shame?_

_None._

_Okay, I was looking at his ass._

_Don't you feel better now?_

_I don't know how I feel._

He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He glanced at her; she was staring straight ahead, her face placid.

_Was she checking out my..._

He shook his head and chuckled slightly, putting a whole seed in his mouth, husk and all, and played around with it with his tongue.

_Naw._

Some Highway Outside Of Collum National Forest

9:02 P.M.

The rain poured down in heavy sheets, the water thundering against the car as Mulder drove.

Scully kept her hand in her pocket, her fingers playing with the grainy ash she found.

Mulder shook his head, clenching and unclenching his jaw. He was not happy that the Sheriff had kicked them out of the crime scene.

"What's he doing out here all by himself?"

She pulled the ash out of her pocket. "Maybe it has something to do with this. What do you think it is?"

He looked at her hand and turned on the car light to see better.

"I don't know."

_There's a first._

"Is it a campfire?"

_Finally! Something realistic!_

"It was all over the ground. I think something is going on out here…" She pulled out a plastic baggy and poured the ash inside. "…Some kind of a sacrifice, maybe. What if these kids are involved in some kind of occult and that man knows something about it?"

She looked over and saw Mulder looking at his compass.

_Does he think we're going the wrong way?_

"I wanna come back here."

He continued to study his compass, then he checked his watch, then returned back to the compass.

_What is he doing?_

"You okay, Mulder?"

He looks around as if suspicious of something, leaning forward, turning his gaze skyward.

_Does he see something…?_

"Yeah, I'm just, err..."

"What are you looking for?"

A light flashed.

Scully closed her eyes. And just as soon as it had come, the light was gone.

She opened her eyes and Mulder stopped the car, or so she thought.

The back seat light had shut off and he was trying to turn the key, pressing on the gas pedal.

"What happened?"

"We lost power, brakes, steering, everything."

He looked at his watch, then over at her, excited.

"We lost nine minutes!"

_Wait, What?!_

He opened his door and jumped out.

_Where is he going?_

"Woo!" he screamed.

_Why is he…for Christ's sake…_

She followed him.

"We lost what?!" she screamed, the rain loud and overpowering. She got a mouthful of the cold liquid as she opened her mouth, and spit it out.

He turned to her and started to run in front of the car. "Nine minutes! I looked at my watch just before the flash and it was nine-o-three. It just turned nine-thirteen."

She chased after him.

"Look! Look!" He ran forward some more, staring at the pavement.

She looked down to see the orange X he had sprayed there a day ago.

He raised his arms above his head and shouted to the heavens. "Oh-YES!"

She tuned her head up slowly and stared at him.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me._

His arms came back down and he faced her.

"Abductees... people who have made UFO sightings, they've reported unexplained time loss."

She rolled her eyes and headed for the car. "Come on…"

"GONE!"

She turned back to him.

"Just like that."

She closed her eyes.

_What is going on here? Is he serious? What just happened?_

Scully shook her head. "No, what a minute." She paused, licking her lips and opening her eyes. "You're saying that, that time disappeared. Time can't just disappear, it's, it's, it's a universal invariant!"

They stood there, breathing hard, the rain soaking both of them.

She studied his face. It was ecstatic and shining.

_He really thinks something's here. He really and truly does. Jesus, this is freaking me out._

She saw a light and turned her head, startled. The car had come back on, its headlights blinding her.

Mulder looked at her and smiles. "Not in this zip code."

He ran towards the car.

She stood there and looked down at the X again.

_Could time have…? No, it's not possible._

She ran after him.

Scully's Hotel Room

Undisclosed Time

_Rumble._

Her computer zapped out.

_Don't tell me…_

She looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, there were no lights.

"Great," she muttered sarcastically.

She slowly made her way to her knapsack next to her bed and fumbled through it,. She found her lighter and grabbed the candle on the bedside stand and lit it.

She groaned at the meek light it gave.

"It's going to have to be enough."

She entered the bathroom and set the candle on the sink, turning on the water.

She started to undress.

_I need a hot bath after today. This case just gets crazier and crazier. What is that ash I found? What happened on the road when the car died? Why did Peggy O'Dell have a nosebleed and how did Mulder know that the bumps…_

She rubbed over her lower back again. She felt the bumps there.

Her eyes widened.

_Oh my God…_

Author's Note: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry. It's not nice to laugh, but I left you at the worst kind of cliffhangers! I mean, yah, we all know she goes to Mulder, but still… Anyway, I won't post the next chapter if I don't get feedback on this one. I would really like some to see if I'm over doing it or something. And I know I haven't updated And Then There Were Tears yet. So much for that plan. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review, if you want another chapter. 


	16. Thinking is Nothing

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Rating: PG-13, for the thinking stuff.

Feedback: Yes, you can tell me you're mad at me for not updating for forever. Sorry. But comments on my writing are accepted too.

Author's Note: At the end.

**Chapter 16: Thinking is Nothing; What you Think about is Everything**

Mulder's Hotel Room

March 9, 1992 Undisclosed time

Mulder was lying in bed starring at the ceiling when the lights went out, his fingers laced neatly together across his abdomen.

He looked at the dead lamp next to him, then out the window, the moonlight the only remaining light.

He sighed and lay there for a few more minutes, closing his eyes.

He wasn't tired. He was thinking; thinking why it was so damn important for him to prove Scully wrong.

He always wanted people to believe him, want them to open their minds to extreme possibilities, but she was different.

Why and how she was different, he couldn't say. She just was, and that was the only thing he could say about her that wasn't a question.

_Why am I thinking about her? My partner in the next room, who I really don't have physical attraction to, and yet, I'm thinking about her more than my first girlfriend in high school._

He took that back. There wasn't no physical attraction. She was small, yes, but her eyes were large and intuitive, and blue like a placid ocean after a storm. Her lips were full and defined, accenting her face instead of blending with it. And her hair, fiery red, and it looked natural. Oddly, he hoped it was.

She defiantly wasn't his type, but there was no denying that Dana Scully was a beautiful woman.

But that's not what he was thinking about. Half of him couldn't wait for her to leave. But the other half would fight tooth and nail to have her stay.

She was different.

He decided that he didn't was to lie in the dark anymore, so he sat up and grabbed the candle next to his bed.

He found a match in his knapsack and lit it.

There was a knock at his door.

Not expecting anybody and not really caring who it was, he walked over and opened it.

It was Scully. Her hair was down and wet and _curly._

_So her hair is naturally curly. She shouldn't straighten it._

"Hi," he said. There was nothing else he could say.

"I want you to look at something." Her voice trembled and she looked on the verge of either tears or hysteria.

He glanced down and noticed her attire.

_A bathrobe? Why is she wearing…what is she…_

"Come on in," he said, stepping aside.

She walked in quickly and he shut the door.

Her back was to him and she looked really scared.

Then it occurred to him what she was about to do.

_She's not going to…she did. _

Mulder starred at her, as she stood there before him in nothing but her bra and panties.

She looked back at him, nervous. Her breathing was uneven and labored.

He knew this was nothing sexual, but didn't know why she was half naked in front of him either.

She motioned to her lower back.

He glanced down and saw them.

_What the…_

He crouched down and could _feel _her body tense.

_I'm not going to hurt you, Scully. I'm not going to hurt you._

He made a pass with the candle to reveal three tiny marks above her underwear line.

He placed two fingers on her skin. She was ice.

"What are they?" she asked.

Mulder knew exactly what they were, and he knew exactly what she thought they were, but he couldn't help but let his evil half peak through and enjoy the view, even through her turmoil.

She did have a nice body. A bit thin, but nice. What he couldn't figure out was why she wore those baggy suits to cover it up.

"Mulder, what are they?!"

He smiled. "Mosquito bites."

"Are you sure?" Her voice was airy and in disbelief.

He stood up. "Yeah."

She exhaled with relief and quickly threw her robe back on.

"I got eaten up a lot myself out there."

She came into his arms and buried her face into his shoulder. She was so cold.

His smile vanished when he felt her tremble.

_Oh God, is she crying? I didn't hurt her, did I?_

"You okay?"

Her breathing was still unsteady. She pulled back and didn't look up at him.

"Yes."

He studied her, trying to get her to look up at him.

"You're shakin'."

She wrapped her robe tighter around her and shivered. "I need to sit down."

_You need to get warm. _

Her wanted to pull her into his embrace again, but thought better of it. However, he touched her hand briefly as she made her way to the table and sat down in the chair.

"Take your time," he muttered, sitting in the opposing chair.

She took some more shaky breaths, not looking at him.

He wanted to say something; actually, there were a million things he wanted to say, but he couldn't say anything at all.

And apparently neither could she.

They sat there and listening to the thunder.

Scully finally cleared her throat and looked up, however did not meet his eyes.

"I, um, I'm sorry for imposing like this…"

"It's okay, you're not imposing."

She lowered her head and smiled, but it was an uncomfortable smile.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

He raised his eyebrows. He didn't think he was staring at her like anything.

"I'm just concerned. I thought you didn't believe in the marks."

She inhaled and lifted her shoulders. Maybe in a shrug; he wasn't sure.

"I thought I didn't either." She muttered this, as for him not to hear it, but he heard it anyway.

She raised her head and did meet his gaze this time, even if it was fleeting.

"I guess I just got caught up." She looked out the window, though there wasn't much to see.

"Caught up in what?"

She faced him. "You."

There was a short pause.

She sighed and he watched her shift in her seat, and could _feel _her roll her eyes. How he knew that he didn't want to fathom.

"Not you per say, but 'this'." She made a motion with her hand. "This case, all that's happened, all you've been saying; it's been a little overwhelming."

He leaned back in his seat. "I forgot this is first case."

Lightning flashed and he saw her brow purse. "You mean I don't seem green to you?"

"No, you probably are, but when they put you on a case of alien abduction with a crackpot like me, then your observations are rational and mine…are beyond irrational. But you are extremely brilliant. Maybe that's why you've been assigned to spy on if not ruin me." The last sentence slipped over his lips as though stained with the sin of a lie. He was less convinced that she was a part of the secret government agenda, being so young, small and inexperienced, but he refused to let his guard down completely.

"I'm not spying, but thank you for the comment anyway. You make this all seem grander than it really is."

He chuckled. "What do you mean by that?"

"You say this case is a part of some bigger plot, with the government and extraterrestrials involved, and me assigned to you to try and stop you from 'proving it.' She put her hands up with her fingers in the quotation stance.

"You should write a book."

"Maybe you should. You're the one that stuck in the heart of it all."

"And you're stuck in it with me. At least until this case ends."

"What makes you think I want to leave after this case?"

He paused. "Well, what makes you think I wouldn't?"

She exhaled. "I guess you would think that, but this probably won't be my one and only case working with you."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know; I would feel as if I left something unfinished. And I kinda like being in your way."

"You're not in my way."

"I'm not? Mulder, last time I checked we've gotten into two or three fights since I've been assigned to you. You don't find that bothersome?"

It was his turn to shrug. "True, but I don't see it as a bad thing. It's made me think about some things, and you too apparently, when you came running in here."

She didn't reply. He listened to her breathing, which was shallow and made in short hikes.

"Scully?"

Lightning flashed again and he saw that her face was a pale white and her lips were a faint blue.

_Oh, God I forgot she's wearing hardly anything._

"Jesus, Scully, you're freezing." He got up and went to his bedroom, grabbing the blanket off of his bed.

He returned to see her huddled in the chair, her body slightly rocking back and forth.

"Thank you," she mumbled as her wrapped the blanket around her. "I never got completely dry when we came back and then I was standing outside your door in the rain…"

"It's okay." He let his hands linger on her shoulders, and they brushed up against her damp, tangled hair. She was chilled to the bone and the blanket wasn't going to suffice.

"Scully, you should go back to your room and get some clothes on and get in bed. I don't want you getting sick."

She didn't respond, so he tugged on her shoulders slightly.

"Come on," he murmured, and she rose to her feet.

He led her to the door and opened it.

"Wait," she said, stopping and turning towards him. "Why?"

He removed his hands from her. "Why…what?"

"Why believe in all this? Why do you believe that without a doubt those kids were abducted by aliens?"

He stared at her.

"There's got to be a reason."

She was right; there was a reason, but he didn't want to tell her. He didn't think she'd ask.

He searched the eyes that were staring up into his; large, dilated and watery green-blue. Although beautiful, they were the most honest eyes he'd ever seen.

"It's a long story, but if you're willing to listen, I'm willing to tell it."

He acted as if the matter was serious, but perhaps that's because it was.

She suddenly became afraid, but she wasn't sure why. There was no precedence for it; hell, she just sat in a dark room alone with him for a half an hour with nothing but her underwear and a flimsy robe on.

But maybe the fear was more on a mental level. She was about to get into the head of the one dubbed 'Spooky Mulder'. Or maybe it wasn't that at all, but for the first time, her curiosity got the best of her. She simply couldn't walk away.

"I'm willing."

He shut the door. "Okay, but I want you to be warm when I tell it."

She nodded, uncertain.

He grabbed the candle and put his hand on the small of her back, leading her to his bedroom. He stopped by the doorframe and she approached his bed, taking the blanket from around her and laying it on the other existing sheets.

As she crawled under the covers, she took note that they smelled of him and relaxed in the aroma.

_Wait, you already know his specific smell? And you like it?_

She pushed her conscience to the back of her mind. The last thing she needed was it's picking and prodding, and she wanted to listen.

He tried the light switch.

"Oh, forgot," he stated, chuckling slightly, and Scully knew that if she could see him, he would be blushing. She was thankful that he considered the darkness as a mistrust factor. He didn't want her to think he was going to try anything, but she knew that he wasn't going to.

He set the candle down and sat on the floor up against the bed, leaning his head back and exhaling.

She watched him as he chewed on the inside of his lower lip, his eyelids halfway closed and his hazel eyes staring out the window into the pouring rain, the shadows of raindrops eerily running down his face.

"I was twelve when it happened."

Author's Note: Wow, almost a month since I've updated. All I can do is apologize and explain myself. When I started writing this chapter, it was in Scully POV, but I didn't like it and it was having a hard time coming to me. So, I scratched that and decided to write in Mulder POV, which I've been neglecting except for little snippets. So I got about a third of the way done…and stopped. My mind just kind of went dead and I couldn't think. Nothing was coming. So I had to push this story aside and write some more for And Then There were Tears, which I need to update again soon too. Finally, I got a brain spark and wrote the rest of this chapter. Sorry it's kinda short, but I wasn't sure if you wanted the whole 'bed talk' scene. It would probably just be repetition of what you saw on TV, but if you want me to write it, please tell me. Anyway, I've always wondered (and you too probably) how they got from sitting at the table to lying in Mulder's bed. I hope you liked this version. And did anyone else notice that Mulder touched her hand or something before she sat down? I saw that and had to rewind the DVD. I was like 'wait a minute.' I have no idea why that was there, so I loosely explained it in my story (kinda…not really). Thanks for reading and please review. Again I apologize for the long wait.


	17. Nothing Makes Sense Anymore

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Rating: PG-13, but I think it's only PG really.

Feedback: Oh, man, I eat it up!!!

Author's Note: At the end.

**Chapter 17: Nothing Makes Sense Anymore **

Outside of a roadside diner

March 9, 1992 Undisclosed Time

Scully watched asTheresa Nemman reluctantly climbed into the back of her father's van.

She tried to put everything that had just happened together in her head.

_In the space of an hour, we find Peggy O'Dell flattened by a truck that she apparently ran in front of. Her watch…I don't even want to think about her watch. Someone stole the monkey corpse, a very strange monkey corpse, but a monkey none-the-less, our apartments are burned with the x-rays and pictures and my computer and my very expensive clothes, and we find out that Theresa is probably our next victim with her father and Detective Miles trying to cover up that fact._

"Eh, you gotta love this place. Everyday's like Halloween," Mulder sneered as the van drove away.

"They know Mulder. They know who's responsible for the murders."

_I'm finally starting to get this; this is starting to make sense...under the circumstances._

Mulder didn't seem to think the same way, however. "They know something."

"Dr. Nemman's been hiding medical evidence from the beginning. He lied on the autopsy reports and now we find out about the detective. Who else would have reason to trash the lab and our rooms?"

"Why would they destroy evidence? What would they want with that corpse?"

_Well…oh, I'm getting a headache._

"I don't know, I..."

"Makes you wonder what's in those other two graves."

She stared at him.

_I do wonder._

Bellefluer Cemetery

5:07 A.M.

They drove as quickly as they could towards the cemetery, rain starting to pour down in sheets.

And the rain just got harder when Mulder stopped the car.

_Here we go again._

Scully stepped out of the vehicle, the cold, pounding water stinging her face. She clicked on her flashlight and followed Mulder who had already started to tread through the mushy grass.

They found the graves exhumed, both done swiftly and precisely.

_What…what have…who…?_

"They're both empty."

_I can see that!_

"What is going on here?"

He looked up at her, his face dripping and his eyes wide with realization.

"I think I know who did it. I think I know who killed Karen Swenson."

"Who? The detective?"

His face is nearly unreadable. "The detective's son; Billy Miles."

_What? He's kidding, right?_

"The boy in the hospital? The vegetable?!"

He nodded slowly, his lips closing just to reopen.

_He's not kidding. Let me get this straight…_

"Billy Miles, a boy who's been in a coma for the last four years, got out here and dug up these graves?"

"Peggy O'Dell was bound to a wheelchair but she ran in front of that truck." His face came really close to hers. "Look, I'm not making this up; it all fits the profile of alien abduction."

_It's not just his hand now; he's got the whole arm thing going._

"This fits a profile?"

"Yes! Peggy O'Dell was killed at around nine-o-clock, that's right around the time we lost nine minutes on the highway; I think that something happened in that nine minutes! I think that time, as we know it, _stopped_. And something took control over it."

She looked down. He was so close to her she could feel his hot breath wash over her face.

_Even with all this rain his eyes look really intense._

She looked up at him.

He smiled, but this smile was sad and spiteful. "You think I'm crazy."

She nodded slightly.

_I little bit, yah._

He jerked his head as if to nod in return and walked away, stopping under a tree. He didn't look at her.

_Peggy's watch was…no. It can't be true. But what if he is right?_

He turned to her. She wasn't looking at him, but she could feel his eyes on her.

"What?" he called.

"Peggy O'Dell's watch stopped a couple of minutes after nine. I made a note of it when I saw the body…"

He rushed up to her, his face as close as it was before, his arm going into its little flailing routine.

"That's the reason…"

_Reason?_

"…the kids come to the forest, because the forest controls them and summons them there!"

_Summons?_

"And, and, and the marks are from, from some kind of test that's being done on them."

_Test?_

"And, and that may be causing some kind of genetic mutation which would explain the body that we dug up."

She started to see his logic for the first time, and uttered words as if she were using his mouth to say them. "And the force…summoned Theresa Nemman's body…into the woods tonight."

"YES! But it was Billy Miles who took her there, summoned by some alien impulse. That's it!"

She felt dazed, as if she were in some kind of dream, and laughed from the light-headedness.

He laughed in return and walked a little closer to her. "Come on, let's get out of here."

She smiled, and started to walk away, bumping into him slightly as he walked next to her.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to pay a visit to Billy Miles."

Ramon County

State Psychiatric Hospital

March 9, Undisclosed Time

Scully rushed out of Billy Miles' room, exasperated, her hand which held the vial trembling slightly. "That kid may have killed Peggy O'Dell; I don't believe this."

"Scully…"

"It's crazy!" She looked over at him. "He was in the woods!"

His brow pursed. "You're sure?"

_Aren't you?_

"This is the same stuff that I took a handful of in the forest."

"Okay, then maybe we should take it and run a lab test..."

"We lost the…"

"…on it."

"…original sample in the fire."

_Wow, now who's interrupting who?_

She ignored her conscience and focused on Mulder's slightly confused face.

"What else could it be?"

"All right," he said, stopping and turning to face her, which she imitated. "But I just want you to understand what it is you're saying."

She pointed to him. "You said it yourself."

"Yeah, but you have to write it down in your report," he said, pointing back at her.

She sighed, leaning back some.

_Why do I feel like we've switched roles here?_

"You're right. We'll take another sample from the forest... and run a comparison before we do anything."

He nodded sharply.

Collum National Forest, NW Oregon

Undisclosed Time

They pulled up to the edge of the forest, noticing Miles' van.

"The detective's here. What do you think?" Scully asked aloud, flicking on her flashlight.

Suddenly, there was a scream.

They both took off into the forest.

Scully looked back over her shoulder briefly to notice that Mulder was not behind her.

_Great._

She continued to run, hoping that they wouldn't be too late and find Theresa dead.

Then she felt a dull thump on the back of her head, and saw nothing but blackness and the sensation of falling. After what seem to be hours, her vision came back to her, and she found her face planted in the damp foliage of the forest floor. She looked up to see detective Miles standing over her, rifle in hand.

"You wouldn't listen to me. I told you to stay out of this."

Scully watched him run off as the searing pain of her injury quickly came to a head. Never the less, she scrambled to her feet. She was not going to let a little bump on the head stop her from saving that girl.

_Although it isn't so little._

She heard a shot ring out in the distance, and ran towards it.

She noticed a small light, and thinking it was a flashlight, ran faster. But she saw it getting bigger and bigger until it was large, white and blinding.

She slowed her running to a walk and approached the large light, hearing whorls of wind coming from it.

What is this coming from? This must be all in my head; from my injury…

The light exploded, blinding her as the light flash did last night in the car.

Then there was nothing.

_What was…did that just…what did…Mulder._

Before she had a chance to call his name, she heard her own beating against her eardrum.

"Scully!"

She ran, seeing him running towards her.

They almost bumped into each other. She looked up into his face, felling his hot breath wash over her face, feeling his heart rushing, feeling sheer awe and astonishment radiate from his body.

"Mulder, what happened? There was a light."

He looked unbelievably happy and on the verge off screaming or crying.

"It was incredible," he panted, smiling slightly.

If she didn't know any better, she'd have thought he looked like he wanted to hug her if not kiss her.

He did neither, and she didn't know how that made her feel.

"Miles…Theresa," she stuttered out.

"There over there with Billy, who's not so comatose anymore. You were right."

She said nothing, simply stared at him.

"Come on, we better go get them."

He grabbed her hand and pulled slightly, starting to walked towards the ravine.

She followed, but as soon as she took a couple of steps, he let go of her hand.

She felt that feeling of loss, but being stubbornly practical, deduced this irrational feeling to be a result of the goose egg that was now slowly forming on her head.

Washington D.C.

Scully's Apartment

March 10, 1992 10:57

Dana Scully entered her apartment and shut the door, letting out a deep sigh.

_Home. Oh my God, I'm finally HOME!_

She felt like screaming with joy, but was too exhausted to do so.

She wished she could have passed out on the plane like Mulder had done, but couldn't. She was worn out, but simply couldn't fall asleep on that Goddamned airplane!

Having finished her book halfway through the ride, she decided to watch Mulder sleep. She knew she should have been thinking of Ethan, her boyfriend who she hadn't seen in days, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from his long, elegant body, stretched out over three seats, his fingers knitted neatly together across his abdomen, his face calm and placid.

She fought the urge to take one of her fingers and trace over every feature of his beautiful face. She knew it was perfectly human for her to be attracted to such a gorgeous man, but felt guilty for appreciating the view anyway, knowing that she had a good, loyal man at home.

And she couldn't help but think whether or not Mulder appreciated the view when she stood nearly nude in front of him just days before. She knew she shouldn't think such thoughts, but she wondered…

He had been a perfect gentleman that night, something she only half expected. She felt stupid to have thought he would try anything, them both being intelligent, professional adults. Even so, she had been waiting to hear one of his smart-ass comments as she felt his hot breath against her lower back, his fingers resting on her panty line.

None came, and a rather revealing conversation followed.

The ends of her eyebrows dipped in, showing forlornness, as she watched his figure deep in slumber.

She felt sorry for him. She could not imagine having her younger sibling disappear a such a young age. It was no wonder why he kept to himself and was an outcast, and why he believed the things he did.

It was his way of coping with the loss.

Scully walked over to her couch and kicked off her shoes, moaning slightly as she rubbed her aching feet.

"Let me do that," said a voice, soft and calming.

She looked up to see Ethan with a small smile on his face.

"Oh, Ethan," She murmured, grinning widely. "I'd get up and embrace you if I could, but I don't think my ass will let me move from this spot."

He chuckled, leaning down and kissing her on the lips. He pulled back and she hummed with approval. He then sat down next to her.

"Swing your feet over here," he said, patting his lap.

She obeyed, having her small feet rest upon his upper legs.

"You'd said you'd be home earlier when you called from the airport. I made dinner," He murmured, starting to massage her sore pads.

She sighed with relief and leaned her head back, allowing the stress and tension to leave her body.

_"_Sorry, heavy traffic, and I had to give Mulder directions to my house."

"He drove you home? You didn't take a taxi?"

"He insisted. And he didn't yak my ear off like I thought he would."

He started on the other foot. "The case wasn't too bad was it?"

She shrugged letting her eyes close. "No, not really." She rubbed her head, a small bump still there from when the detective had hit her.

"Did you hit your head?" he asked.

She snorted. "In a matter of speaking."

He stopped rubbing her feet. "Okay Danes, if you ass permits, I can offer you some piss-poor, now cold, spaghetti.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Your offer is accepted."

He smiled and as they made their way their way towards the dining room table, their hands made their way towards each other.

And as Scully ate a home cooked meal with laughter and conversation, Mulder was eating Chinese take out at his apartment, silent and alone.

Author's Note: Hope the wait wasn't too grueling, and I hope you liked this chapter and found it long enough. Because I procrastinated this time and the last, I'm not making any promises of when I will update this story again. All I can do is hope that I can finish the next chapter soon. I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading and please review. I like to know what my readers think of my writing.


	18. Her New Future

Title: So Much for My Happy Ending

Rating: G

Feedback: Yes, you're allowed to bash me for the terribly long wait, but nice reviews are accepted too.

Author's Note: At the end.

**Chapter 18: Her New Future**

Washington D.C.

FBI Headquarters

March 22, 1992, Undisclosed Time

"And then the light came. It took me away to the testing place."

Dana Scully did not believe in hypnosis. She stood outside of the hidden window, which appeared as a mirror on the other side, and watched Billy Miles, knowing that his story was being subject to manipulation from outside sources, whether directly or indirectly. But she couldn't help but wonder if his story did hold any truth.

Her mind traveled back to the past week of grueling paperwork, editing and re-editing her report. Because her computer was lost in the fire, she had to use sheer memory to recount most of the events, events that led to outstanding conclusions.

But that wasn't all she was thinking about. She inwardly rolled her eyes, remembering having to place her new laptop on a pile of papers, having unsuccessfully tried to clear a spot of desk for herself.

And she felt as if she was the one being hypnotized, for she landed herself right back into yesterday morning…

_At 11 o'clock…no, it was 10. Damn, why can't I remember? I'm just gonna have to wing it. At 10:30…yeah, that sounds good. Stupid fire. Should I report that Mulder suspects foul play? I should probably confer with him…_

"Hi."

She smiled, then wiped it off before she turned around to face her partner.

"Sorry, I stole your chair. I'll get another one from storage or something."

"No, it's okay. We'll do that later. I got something I want to share with you."

_Share? We'll? Since when has 'me' and 'you' become 'we'? Interesting._

She raised and eyebrow as Mulder perched himself on the corner of the desk nearest to her. He handed her a file.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's Dr. Heitz Werber's record. He's a pretty credible hypnotherapist."

She looked up at him. "Hypnosis?" She said it like 'you're kidding me, right?'

He cocked his head. "Is this where you give me another one of your drawn out monologues of how you don't believe?"

She sighed. "I don't think that's fair, since you've given me more speeches of hard-headed, one-way thinking than I have you."

"If I calculate correctly, we're even on that account," he smirked.

"Glad to know you're keeping score," she retorted, rolling her eyes slightly.

They looked at each other for a moment, exchanging no words and simply studied each others' expressions.

But that would be a bit of a lie, because only the other person's eyes were their main focus.

Mulder was first to break the silence, seemingly needing to clear his throat first for some reason.

"Anyway, I've worked with Dr. Werber before and he is considered to be one of the best in his field. I've arranged a session with him and Billy Miles tomorrow afternoon." His face had fallen some as the conversation became more serious.

Scully exhaled and looked down at the file, not interested in it at all. She then casually turned her chair slightly and placed it on top of a nearby pile of papers.

"Mulder, what are you trying to prove?" she asked solemnly, not looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Hypnosis is subjective and unreliable. It will do nothing but complicate the strange nature of this case that is currently unresolved…."

"Unresolved?" he interjected, becoming defensive as if she just mispronounced his name, forcing her to look at him. "Scully, we both know what happened to those kids. _**I**_ saw it; _**you**_ saw it; why can't you believe it?"

She glared at him, the intensity of his eyes bearing down on her own. He was right: they were even, 50/50. Neither one was going to back down.

But Scully knew she was on the bottom end here, the one most susceptible to change. Was she going to?

_I don't know._

She snapped back to the present and her eyes focused again on Billy Miles, deep in the abyss of his own mind.

"Billy, who gave the orders?" Werber asked.

"The light. They said it would be okay. No one would know. But the test didn't work. They wanted everything destroyed. They said they were leaving. I'm afraid. I'm afraid they're coming back."

As Billy started to cry, she watched the smoking gentleman whisper to Blevins, and then the men started to proceed out.

_Wow. That was fast. Might as well leave too._

Taking one last look at Billy, and wondering what had really happened to him, she turned to follow the men.

But stopped when Mulder turned his head to look at her, stare at her.

She watched him, knowing that he could not possibly see her, for he was on the mirrored side of the glass. And yet he kept his gaze, seeming to know that she was there, looking right back at him.

She swallowed, having a chance to study his eyes without him really knowing. They were complicated, deep eyes, holding so much passion and intensity. But they were so empty, lonely, hurt, revealing internal scars that were to deep to heal, even if he ever found all that he ever searched for.

It was so hard and yet so easy to look into those eyes that it frightened her. She forced herself to look away and walk out of the room, but the image of him was not leaving her mind's eye.

FBI Headquarters

Section Chief Blevins' Office

Undisclosed Time

"What we've just witnessed, what we've read in your field reports... the scientific basis and credibility just seem wholly unsupportable, you're aware of that?" Blevins said this while shaking his head.

"Yes, sir. My reports are personal and subjective. I don't think I've gone so far as to draw any conclusion about what I've seen."

"Or haven't seen, as seems to be the case." She turned her head to face the unnamed man as he threw his arms up into the air. "This, uh... time loss... you did or did not experience it?"

"I can't substantiate it, no."

"What exactly can you substantiate, Agent Scully? I see no evidence that justifies the legitimacy of these investigations."

_Ugh! I feel like we're going in circles!_

"There were, of course, crimes committed."

"Yes, but how do you prosecute a case like this? With testimony given under hypnosis from a boy who claims that he was given orders from some alien force through an implant in his nose? You have no physical evidence."

_Really?_

She stood up, amused at the slightly amazed looks on both men.

"This is the object described by Billy Miles as a communication device." She pulled the vile out of her pocket and spun it around some, as if she were auctioning it off. She then placed it curtly on Blevins desk. "I removed it from the exhumed body."

He picked it up and brought it close to his face, as if he was interested, but Scully knew he wasn't.

"I kept it in my pocket, it was the only piece of evidence not destroyed in the fire. I ran a lab test on it."

Blevins passed the vile to the unnamed man who studied it just as ignorantly.

"The material could not be identified."

Blevins looked stunned as he uttered, "Agent Mulder, what are his thoughts?"

He threw it at her like a challenge, but it was the easiest question to answer in the world.

"Agent Mulder believes we are not alone."

The Section Chief nodded his head as if saying 'I thought so'.

"Thank you, Agent Scully. That will be all."

She nodded grimly back, knowing that this certainly was all. This case would no longer be dealt with or brought up and would be shoved back into the rusty filing cabinet and that they would consider it a disachievement.

_Great. What I always wanted my career to be labeled under._

She left the office, and wondered about the silent smoking man who passed her.

Scully's Apartment

March 22, 11:21 P.M.

Scully lay awake, staring at the digital clock beside her. Ethan was asleep, spooned up behind her with his arm around her waist. She was glad he went right to sleep; she was not in the mood for answering any questions. Her mind was too full, too agitated to deal with any of that.

So many things passed through her mind as she stared at the red '11:21' reading before her, but the one constant was the last look she had seen on Mulder's face, during Miles' hypnotherapy session.

She was startled when she heard the phone ring. She picked it up and exhaled to try and clear her mind before saying the cliché 'hello'.

"Scully? It's me."

_It's me? Mulder._

She thought it strange that his voice comforted her and excited her at the same time. But she dismissed that as mere shock because of the mere timing of his call.

_This is the first time he ever calls me and it's in the middle of the night. Not that I was really bothered. Wait, Mulder bothered to get look up my number?_

"I haven't been able to sleep."

_That makes two of us._

"I talked to the D.A.'s office in Ramon County, Oregon. There's no case file on Billy Miles. The paperwork we filed is gone."

He said all of this slowly, smoothly, placidly. Not as if she wouldn't comprehend, but because that's the way he needed to say it, for himself, for _her_.

Oddly, she wasn't as surprised at the information as she thought she should be. Yes, it was upsetting, but not all that unexpected. All that has to do with this case has revolved around this very nature.

"We need to talk, _Scully_." Again, her name rolling off his tongue like he could lull a child to sleep with those mere two syllables.

She found herself at a loss of how to reply, but had to say something, so she decided to lamely agree.

"Y-yes. Tomorrow."

Hearing no response, she hung up, her mind as full as ever.

"Anybody important?"

Her thoughts were broken by Ethan's whisper stroking against her eardrum. She almost forgot he was there.

She sighed. "Just work."

However vague, he seemed satisfied with her response and kissed her shoulder, falling back asleep.

Although she felt immensely relieved that he made no comment on her new partner, she knew this was going to be another night of clock staring, not unlike the night of her and Ethan's first time. But the difference was she did not battle with her conscious whether or not Ethan was the right one, but rather of her future with one named Fox Mulder.

Author's Note: Wow. Long time since I've updated. I just kinda pulled this story out from the dusty corner of my hard dive and thought 'hey, I might as well work on it'. So here is my humble new chapter since, when…October? Wow. Sorry to everyone who's still reading this story that have waited for an update this long. Thanks for reading and I hope to continue this story into the episode _Deep Throat_. I wasn't going to, but there is no specific year in that ep, so I will include it too. I will try and fill in the gap between the mysterious jump from '92 to '93. Thanks for reading and please review! 


End file.
